All Roads Lead Here
by Confessed4Life
Summary: The rifts are sealed and they are free to begin a new life, but with Darken Rahl and Nicci still alive, things are not going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

He walked closely behind her, almost afraid that everything that was happening was a dream. They had stared out, watching the last of the rifts seal in victory for almost an hour. He was pleasantly surprised when she had gently taken his hand in hers and gave it a light pull, encouraging him to come with her. He followed without question. The thought of her leading him anywhere was one he welcomed with open arms.

He looked around; trying to keep his eyes off of her long enough for him to think of something to say. The sight of her, her beauty always made his mind go blank and his heart race beyond his control. He watched the wind push her hair back, making it flow freely around her face as she walked. His eyes moved lower, watching the way her hips would sway when she walked. She had a graceful walk, one that made his mouth run dry.

She could feel his eyes on her and it made her heart race. Biting her lower lip, she glanced back to him quickly, looking away before he noticed. The way he would look at her always made her body weak with need, the need to be wrapped tightly in his arms and kissed until she couldn't breathe. His lips took the breath from her lungs. Each time she held a conversation with him, her eyes would slowly move to his lips, her tongue unconsciously tracing over hers as she did so. It made him laugh, he loved to see that side of her; the woman with the wants and needs. He would then pull her to him, gently pressing his lips against hers for a brief moment, before she would wrap her arms around him and give into her desire for a short while.

She shook the thought from her mind, forcing herself to focus on her plan. Whatever it turned out to be. Her hand had taken hold of his and pulled him along before her mind had a single moment to catch up. Her body shook with fear and excitement. She wanted him away from the others, that, she knew for sure and the thoughts that were running through her mind made her heart start to race.

"Kahlan." He said softly.

The way her name left his lips made her body freeze. Slowly, she turned towards him, taking in a deep breath as her eyes met his. Without a thought, she stepped closer, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Instantly, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. A soft growl escaped his lips as she grabbed his shirt, pulling it from his pants.

He broke their kiss, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to an unknown location on the ground. Biting her lower lip, she looked over his bare chest, the sight making her body tremble as she reached up, lightly running her hand over his skin. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her hand and it suddenly made her brave.

"I love you." She spoke the words as though they were a secret, but she had said them in a voice that made his hunger for her rise. Only once before had those words left her lips and she had thought they would be her last. Hearing them now, spoken freely, without the fear of death or the destruction of his soul made his heart leap.

He reached up, gently cupping her face in his hands. "I love you." He said almost as softly as she had.

She closed her eyes to the words, taking in the comfort they brought to her. She felt the tears threatening to break free, but she didn't care. Opening her eyes, she smiled briefly, pulled him closer and connected their lips. His hands moved to her waist, holding her in place as his mouth began to kiss over her jaw, to her neck. When he reached her chest, her fingers had wound themselves in his hair, holding his head against her body. A soft moan of frustration left her lips, when his met the fabric of her jacket. He didn't waste a moment. Reaching up, he pulled her jacket from her body, neither caring about the ripping sound that face before he tossed it to the ground.

He didn't pause. Quickly, he grabbed her corset, doing his best to remove it quickly without pulling his lips from her skin. His fingers fumbled against the fabric, unable to remove it. A light laugh flowed as she grabbed his hands, using hers to guide his through it. He pulled back, his heart pounding as she released his hands, allowing them to pull her corset from her body. He stared at her, her eyes were dark as she stared back. He pulled the fabric from her body, his eyes locked on hers as it fell to the ground. The moment he heard it hit the dirt below them, he lowered his eyes slowly, pausing at her lips for a moment before coming to rest at her breasts.

His heart stopped for a moment, as his eyes moved from one to the other. Looking up, he met her eyes and moved quickly. Reaching around her, he pulled her against him kissing her passionately. She didn't waste a moment, she grabbed his pants, pulling quickly at the strings as he lowered her to the ground. Her hands moved over his back, feeling his muscles flex under her fingers as he pulled at her skirt.

Wrapping her legs around him, she pushed at his pants, trying to move them down and over his hips as he moved his lips over her chest and back to her neck.

Richard held her tightly against him as she slept peacefully against him. Looking down, he smiled as he watched the wind blow stands of her hair around her face, making her nose twitch as they moved past it. Holding in a laugh, he reached to her face, gently tucking the stray strands behind her ear.

A smile crossed her lips, letting him know that she had awaken. "Thank you." she whispered softly, "It tickled." Slowly,her hand ran over his chest, pausing briefly when he pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't. I've been awake for a while." she smiled, tilting her head down and pressing her forehead against his side. "I didn't want the feeling to end."

"What feeling?"

"That this is actually happening." she said softly, looking up to him. "I- I never thought this was possible. I didn't want it to be a dream."

He smiled widely, "It's not a dream. I've had this dream. This is better."

Her own smile widened as she watched his eyes light up with joy. "It is." She felt almost childish for the thoughts that were running through her head.

"This was better." he said softly, as though sensing one of her thoughts. "It was better than when you and I first- When you weren't you." he struggled with the right words on what to say, but he knew she would understand. After staring at him for a second, she nodded, a small smile coming to her lips as she laid her head back down on his chest. "I- Kahlan," he paused, waiting for her to look back to him. "It was better because it's you. Really you." he grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her up to him.

He opened his mouth to continue, but she pressed her lips against his, silencing him. "I love you." Pulling back, she smiled as she moved over him. Moving her hair over her right shoulder, she leaned down to him, kissing him once again. He held her close against him, thriving off the feel of her flesh against his, her lips pressed firmly against his and the pounding of his heart in his chest as his hands explored her body.

A soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers moved over her, touching her in ways she had allowed no other. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her against him as he flipped them over. His lips moved smoothly down her neck, causing her back to arch forward trying to get more contact.

It didn't take long for her body to whither beneath his body and her magic to flow freely through him. Tucking his head in her shoulder, he held himself closer to her, thriving in the feel of the rumble of her power pushing through him.

He rolled them quickly to their sides, not wanting to lose their contact, nor crush her with his weight, though he knew she wouldn't care.

"I don't think we're going to make it to Aydindril any time soon."

She smiled, running her fingers across his side. "I don't mind."

"Good." he said as he pushed her to her back gently and looked down at her. "Because it may be a while before I let you leave this spot."

"I don't mind that either." she whispered, grabbing his neck and pulling his lips down to hers.

He held her hand as they walked through the trees, slowly making their way back to their friends. "I'm surprised they didn't come after us."

"I'm not." Kahlan said with a smile, looking up at him, waiting for him to understand. "They wouldn't have come if we were gone for days."

He looked at her quickly, "I guess that this means that we don't have to worry about Zedd appearing everytime I want to..." his words trailed off as his lips pressed against hers, bringing them to a stop.

She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "That was never something I worried about." He knew exactly what it was that she had always been worried about, but he said nothing. Instead, he grabbed her hands, holding them tightly in his as he smiled widely, making her forget the thoughts that were previously racing through her mind.

She pushed him back, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around him as she struggled to find her breath. His hold on her suddenly tightened protectively. She could hear his heart pounding against his chest, he held her against him, keeping her from moving.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's watching us." he whispered softly, slightly loosening his hold on her. "Walk with me." he added, as he turned, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Maybe it's nothing."

"I don't think so." he replied, looking over to her. "They've been watching us for a while."

"A while? Were they watching when we-"

He shook his head, "No. I don't think so. I didn't notice anything strange until we started back."

She froze as she started to push her hair out of her face. "Richard."

He followed her gaze, tightening his hold on her, he reached for the sword that wasn't there. "Do you still have your daggers?"

"Always." she whispered, keeping her eyes on the moving figures before them.

He leaned down, taking a dagger from her boots and gripping it tightly in his hand. "When they get closer, run back to-"

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Kahlan, I can't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not leaving you." she replied, hardening her voice to make her point.

He looked over to her, meeting her eyes with a sigh. "If anything happens to you, I-"

"You'll protect me." she smiled a small smile and grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze before going for her other dagger.

The next half hour seemed to disappear in time as they fought the men coming at them. Richard's eyes were constantly scanning past the enemy, looking for her. Blood, splashed across her face as her dagger made a quick slice through the throat of the man before her, sending him to the ground with a thud, only to reveal another man behind that one.

He rushed through the men around him, wanting to get back beside her. He hadn't realized how much space had been put between them since the fighting had begun. He had hope that the figures that were moving before them were farmers, or anyone that would be of no threat to them, but the moment their clothing was visible, he knew there was no chance of that.

Each moment that passed send him deeper into fury at the way they surrounded Kahlan. She moved smoothly, with a grace he had come to know as something only she could create. Slowly, he made his way towards her, doing everything he could to keep moving.

His heart stopped at the rumble of her magic flowing from her body. He turned, quickly towards her, forgetting the man he had been fighting. A thick man had his arms wrapped tightly around her, with another attempting to bind her hands. A cry of pain escaped his lips as a sword pushed through his side.

He heard her shout his name as he fell to the ground, fighting to remain conscious. Saw her and the two men running towards him, fighting off the others. He forced himself to move, struggling to his knees he pushed her dagger up, through the man's chin, closing his eyes as blood was spit onto his face.

They fell to the ground as more came through the trees, determined to get what they were after. Grabbing her shoulders, they jerked her backwards, away from the man she loved. The dagger was instantly pulled from her hand before her body was pushed roughly to the ground.

Staggering a few feet, Richard fell to the ground, reaching out to her as his eyes fell shut.

The wind was blowing roughly around her as she walked into the clearing, her eyes quickly scanning the ground around her, taking in the sight of the blood and bodies. She ran quickly to him, kneeling down beside him and turning him over. Slowly, she lifted his shirt, taking a look at his wound.

She looked up, scanning the area around him for her her friend. After a few moments, she returned her attention to Richard and lifted him up into her arms, carrying him back for help.

"Spirits, what happened?" Zedd shouted as he jumped up from his bedroll and ran towards the Mord-Sith.

"I don't know. I found him like this. There were others. D'Harans. All dead."

"Kahlan?"

"I didn't see her."

Laying Richard on the ground, Zedd pulled his shirt from his body and laid his hands gently over the stab wound. "Go back and see if you can find her. He will want her when he wakes up."

Nodding, Cara stood and ran back through the trees, hoping to find her friend alive.

She looked around, taking in the sight of the bodies on the ground as she imagined what had happened. She could tell by the way the bodies were laying, that Richard and Kahlan had separated to meet their attackers.

Stepping into the spot she had found Richard, she remembered seeing his arm stretching out away from him and followed the line of disturbed grass. The small amount of blood a few feet away made her slightly hopeful that they had not killed the Confessor.

"Kahlan?" Richard's breathed out before a cough.

"She's not here."

He jumped forward, ignoring the stinging pain in his side. "Where is she? Kahlan!" he shouted as he struggled to his feet, looking around for her.

"Lay down." Zedd said, attempting to push him back to the bedroll. "Cara's out looking for her."

"She's not going to find her." he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as he crossed his legs in front of him.

"What?"

"They didn't hurt her. They could have, but they didn't. She confessed two of them, but that didn't stop them. They knew what they wanted and what they had to do to get it. They were after her and I didn't see it until I- I have to find her."

"She's not there." They turned towards her voice, seeing Cara step into view, dragging a D'Haran soldier's body behind her. "This one, I knew. He would only serve Lord Rahl. Darken Rahl." she added, being sure to make it clear. "He was killed by his own men. Kahlan must have confessed him."

"Why didn't you come when she released her power?" Richard asked, looking quickly from Cara to Zedd. "You must have felt it."

"We did." Cara said as she dropped the body and knelt down beside it, looking through his uniform for anything that could tell them where they had taken Kahlan. "Her magic was released several times. How were we supposed to know that you two were no longer enjoying each other's body again?"

"You should have known!" he shouted, tightening his hands into fists. "We shouldn't have let them take her!"

"By the look of your wounds, you didn't let her go easily." Zedd said softly, laying his thin hand upon his grandson's shoulder. "We'll find her."

"I have to." he looked over to Cara, who stared down at the paper in her hands. "What is that?"

"Their orders. They aren't going to hurt her."

"What? Why?"

"Darken Rahl wants her alive."

His voice strained through the cry that he pushed from his chest. "How many times must I kill him?" Zedd staggered back, almost shocked by the force behind his anger. "Where did they take her?"

"Where you're supposed to be."

"He's at The People's Palace?" Zedd asked softly.

Nodding, Cara stood, bringing the paper to Richard. He snapped it from her hands, keeping his eyes down, away from her. He read over it several times, almost like the thought he would find Kahlan written somewhere in the words.

"How long was I here?"

"Almost two days."

"Two days?" He moved to his feet, grabbing the pack that was laying beside him and began stuffing his bedroll into it. "Why didn't you leave me here and go after her?"

"We couldn't just leave you here, Richard. You wouldn't have know what had happened."

Shaking his head, he continued to pack his things as he mumbled to himself and then he froze. His eyes fell upon the metal and his heart began to pound.

"It was in one of your hands when I found you. I thought you should hold on to it."

He didn't look up, as he reached out for it. Pushing past the pain in his side, he wrapped his hand around the handle of the dagger and pulled it back to him, his eyes focused on it and it alone. A small smile crossed his lips as he remembered taking it from her boot, being sure to let his fingers linger on her skin for a moment.

He wanted so badly to touch her. To pull her into his arms and hold her. Looking up, he placed her dagger into his own boot and stood up, taking his pack with him.

"I'm going after her."

"Of course you are." Cara said as she stepped beside him, her own pack already thrown over her shoulder, ready to go.

He looked up, fury burning behind his eyes, turning them darker than she had ever seen. "If anything happens to me, get her out. Get her safe. Leave me." his voice was hard and stern, forcing her to nod in understanding.

Without a moments notice, he started running through through the trees, leaving his friends to rush to keep up with him.

"Ah." the sound of his voice sent chills through her body, making her heart pound in anger. "You are unharmed I trust. You were to be treated with excellent care."

"What is it you want with me? Richard will come for me."

"I have no doubt that he will." he laughed, turning away from her for a moment as he took in a deep breath. "Tell me, how is it you were able to consummate your love without harming him?" He turned back at her silence, "Did you really think I wouldn't have my men watching you before they were to bring you back?"

He smiled as she straightened her back, her Confessor's face failing her as the anger filled up within her. "What do you want?"

"I want you to answer my questions. How were you able to do it? You would never have risked his soul for your own pleasure and I am told you were pleased multiple times." He stared at her, waiting for her to speak. "You will answer me!" he shouted, coming to stand before her.

Grabbing her shoulders, he gave her a jerk, making her lose her footing. "Answer me!"

"He has a powerful magic that you will never have." she said coldly, a small smile threatening to cross her lips. She liked the anger growing within the man before her.

"He found an elixir then?" he asked, trying to keep from smacking her.

"He didn't need one."

He shook her again, putting all of his strength into it, enjoying the look of helplessness on the face of The Mother Confessor. "How were you able to-"

His words were cut off by the slam of her forehand against his, knocking him back a few steps, dropping her to the ground. With her hands bound behind her back, she couldn't keep her face from hitting the cold hard stone of the floor. She felt her blood drip down her cheek as she lifted herself up, keeping her eyes on Darken Rahl before her.

She saw it coming, but she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. His foot, thrusting upwards, smacked into her chin, lifting her body to the air and sending her backwards as he shouted out in fury.

"Take her! Get her away from me before I remove her head!" he shouted as his guards ran towards her. "You have only made this worse for yourself, Confessor!" They jerked her body up from the ground and dragged her from the room, not caring that her head was rammed into the door frame.

Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness around her. The room was small, a lot smaller than any other dungeon she had ever seen. This was used for something else. Something meant for only a few people to stay in. To be tortured in. The cold of the stone beneath her caused her to look down. A soft cry escaped her lips at the blood covering her legs. What was left of her skirt was soaked as she ran her fingers across it, trying to find a wound on herself.

She ran her hands over her legs, desperately trying to find where the blood had come from. Her eyes closed as she reached her thighs. Biting her tongue, she pressed against the long gash, trying to stop the bleeding. She knew now what had happened and she hated him for it. It may not have been Darken Rahl personally, but he had allowed it to happen and she would make him pay for it.

How? She thought, reaching up to her neck. She did not wear a rada'han. No one would dare rape a Confessor. The fear of being confessed has always protected them, but now, she thought laying her head back against the wall and closing her eyes, now everything had changed.

Ripping part of the rest of her skirt, she wrapped it tightly against her thigh, stopping the bleeding as she looked around once more. Her eyes fell still upon the man standing on the other side of the dungeon door. He was bending, looking at her through the bars in the center of the door. He stepped closer, almost pressing his face against the metal bars, before opening the door.

"Stand up." his voice was deep and husky, not what she expected out of the small, blond man. "Walk slowly to the wall across from you." He watched her closely, taking a step inside the dungeon.

"Where's Richard?" she asked, grasping at the small hope that he was still alive.

"Put your back against the wall."

"Where is he? Is he-"

He lifted his hand, silencing her. "I do not have any information for you. It would serve you well to remove him from your thoughts."

"What are you going to do?" The fear in her voice well known.

"I'm not going to rape you." he said softly, looking away from her from the first time. "You're not my type. I am to prepare you for Lord Rahl." Stepping in front of her, she reached forward, trying to grab his neck. Smoothly, as though expecting her move, he pulled a knife from his belt and held it against her throat. "You move one way other than I tell you to, I will make you unrecognizable to everyone you've ever known and then I will kill them, making you watch."

She stared at him, trying to keep her eyes focused on his. "Alright."

"You are smarter than you look." he said as he slowly began to pull his knife away from her. "Put your hands in front of you, holding them together." Her eyes widened in fear as he pulled out the rope. "What? You don't like being tied up?"

"No, I do not." she replied, her voice shaking.

"Then you are really going to hate what I am about to do." Grabbing her hands, he wrapped the rope around each wrist, pulling them tightly together, with only a small space between her hands. "Lift them up, eye level." She followed his gaze, seeing, for the first time, the chain hanging above her.

Her heart pounded as he hooked the rope over the chain, lifting her off the ground, a smile on his face as she looked down upon him. "That must have hurt." He said, pointing to her thigh, blood seeping through the cloth of her skirt. "Cheer up. He won't be in here right away. You'll have plenty of visitors while you wait, but I can't say it will be pleasant. Not for you anyway." he laughed as he stepped back, pushing some of his hair back and out of his face, before leaving her in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

********Chapter 2********

"This is as far as the tracks go." Cara said pulling Richard from his mind. "I looked all over the area and couldn't find anything. This is where hiss body was." She stepped beside the blood-stained grass, pointing down.

"They took her to The People's Palace, we don't need their tracks anymore."

"She may not be there, Richard. They-"

"You read the orders yourself!" he said loudly, looking over at the Mord'Sith. "That is where they took her!"

"That doesn't mean they took the easiest route." she countered, crossing her arms. "They would have to pass through two towns before they reached it. She's The Mother Confessor. Do you really think people are going to just let her be carried past them?"

"She wouldn't make it easy for them. They would have no choice but to go the easiest way. They wouldn't risk her confessing or killing the others." He had grown angrier throughout the past day, ignoring most of the things Cara said. "She would not have made it easy for them." he repeated, staring at the ground.

Releasing a sigh, Richard started off again, not caring if they followed him or not. He looked at everything he could, trying to find some piece of anything that proved that the woman he loved had passed through the area.

"It's-" he couldn't bring himself to finish as he stepped towards the bushes before him. The brush, rumbled and dry, held something between its leaves. Something he had no problem figuring out what it was before he picked it up. "She came through here." the anger that flowed through his words made Zedd stop in his tracks, waiting for Richard to continue. "They- this was ripped from her skirt."

He tucked the fabric safely inside his shirt, keeping it close to him.

"Has it been taken care of?"

"Yes, Lord Rahl. Everything is in place for The Mother Confessor and she is unaware of everything."

Smiling, Darken Rahl turned around, facing the man who knelt before him. "Good. How long will it last?"

"A few days, my Lord. She is stronger than expected."

"Then we must act quickly. They will come for her soon and I must be sure that it will make her sick to see my brother's face." His smile widened, "He will never have her again. Get Nicci, bring her to me. She has work to do."

"Yes, My Lord." Standing, the man turned and walked towards the door.

"Jullian." the man froze at the sound of his name. "Has anyone touched The Mother Confessor?"

"As many as you asked to, my Lord."

"Does she know?"

"I watched her. She knows."

"But she is unaware of who has taken her?"

"As you requested. She was unconscious."

"Good." he replied in a soft voice, his smile growing wide.

"Nicci?" Kahlan breathed out softly as the blond walked freely into the dungeon cell.

"Mother Confessor." she replied, looking up at the woman, taking in, with pride, the site of her bloody body. "I see they have taken care of you. Used you to feed their own needs."

"Not they. He." replied through a halted sob.

"Who?"

"You know who. You know who!" she shouted as she began to cry harder. "You have to save him, you have to get him out of here! It's not Richard!"

"Richard?" she laughed at her words. "You're saying Richard did this" she motioned to Kahlan's body, "to you?"

"It's not Richard. It's his face, but it's not Richard." she cried, pleading with the other woman to listen to her. "It's not my Richard."

"You're right. He is not the man you knew. He will never be that man again. He is mine now. You see, I am able to confess whomever I please. That is, with thanks to you."

"What? No-"

"Yes. You see, Darken Rahl made me an offer that I just couldn't refuse and this, well, this was just some fun for me." The blond smiled widely, "I have to admit, having him do whatever I tell him to, and eagerly, is something I will never tire of. You should have confessed him long ago."

Tears streaming down her face, Kahlan felt her body tremble as anger rose, filling her with it. "I'll kill you to release him."

"I have no doubt that you will try." she laughed, looking around the room for a moment before meeting her eyes. "You would kill yourself to release him. He is your weakness. The weakness of The Mother Confessor."

"What have you done to him?"

"Why him? Sure he is nice to look at and he has many other talents, but you wouldn't have known about them without removing your clothes and you were always too afraid to risk his soul, ignoring your screaming needs." Staring up at her, Nicci stepped back, towards the door on the other side of the room. "It's a shame too. If you had, this may never have happened. You would never had to experience the look in the eyes of the man you love as he rapes you."

"How can you be so cold?"

Smiling, Nicci took another step back, almost outside of the door. "How can you have such a weakness?"

Kahlan blinked,releasing the tears pooling in her eyes. "I will kill you."

"You will try."

With those words, Nicci, turned and walked quickly out of site, leaving Kahlan once again alone in fear of what was to come.

Her cries were heard through out the palace, bringing a smile to his face as he continued to eat. "Who is with her?"

"Michael, my Lord."

Nodding, Darken Rahl looked up to the long haired man standing across the table. "Good. Has he been informed on the new instructions?"

"My lord?"

"He is not to touch her."

"Yes, my Lord. He knows not to touch her. Not in that way. She is for you, My Lord."

"Good. I will join him now then." He stood, dropping a napkin onto the table as he stepped beside it. "I have a few questions for our guest."

His guard followed him through the halls, keeping himself a few paces behind him. The sound of Kahlan's screams grew louder as they continued, turning one corner after another. When they reached the stairs to the dungeon he stopped in fear. The cry that escaped the mouth of their captive sent chills through his spine, causing his heart to stop for a moment.

"She can not hurt you." Darken Rahl said softly, turning back to look at his guard.

"Yes, My Lord."

"She frightens you. Why?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he walked towards him. "She is The Mother Confessor. Her powers are stronger than any of the others that have lived."

"Yes, she is very powerful. That is why we have her. Go and see how close her friends are. We don't want to be questioning her when they arrive."

Nodding, the guard turned and walked quickly to do as commanded.

"Kahlan." Darken Rahl spoke her name before he entered the room, pleased to have her looking at him when he came into view.

"Richard." she breathed out as he walked into the room.

"Lord Rahl," he said looking over to the short, fat man at her feet. "My mistress has ordered me to be with her."

"No!" Kahlan shouted, looking down to the fat man, who she saw to be Darken Rahl. "Don't leave me alone with him!" she cried, hoping he would listen to her plea.

"Why wouldn't I?" he laughed, "This is the man you love. It would be rude of me to stay." With a wide smile, he walked to the door. "Have fun."

"No!" she shouted again as Darken Rahl walked towards her. "You don't want to do this." He moved towards her, pulling at the strings of his pants. "Richard please, please don't do this." He came to a stop before her and looked up, meeting her eyes. "Please." she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Reaching out, he grabbed her waist, pushing her backwards to the wall. The angle was painful as her lower body was pressed against the stone behind her, her arms stretched forward above her. Ignoring her cries, he lifted her skirt, running his hands over her body, a smile growing on his lips.

"Please," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, "Don't do this."

His hands ran over her, stripping the clothes from her body. Each cry she released seemed to make him happier. She could feel him smile as his lips pressed against her stomach, pausing before taking the flesh into his mouth and pressing his teeth roughly into the skin, drawing blood.

Her body jerked away, instinctively trying to prevent the pain as he tightened his hold on her, gripping her hips and holding her firmly against him.

"Please Richard, this isn't you. You would never hurt me." she whispered more to herself than to him. She knew the truth of her words, yet here he was, breaking her heart.

"Richard, slow down!" Zedd called out as his grandson ran towards the palace in the distance. "We can't just go in there and ask to take her with us."

"I have to get to her, Zedd. I can't leave her there another moment." he replied, slowing his run enough to speak clearly.

"We'll get her out, Richard."

He stopped, turning around to his friends. "I know." he said softly, running his fingers through his hair. "I have to."

"We need a plan." Cara said softly, waiting for Richard to look at her. "I think I know how we can get in."

"How?"

Taking a breath, she looked over his shoulder to the palace. "There's an entrance on the side. Not many know about it, he would have it lightly guarded and they would be on the inside of the door. He wouldn't want anyone to see them and know it's there."

"Take us." Richard ordered coldly, still angry with the Mord'Sith for something he knew was not her fault. It was his.

They hadn't gone far, when Richard pulled her to a stop and to the ground, using his body to hold her against the dirt. "What-"

"Over there." He pointed ahead of them, to the group of horses at their entrance. "They're going to be coming out soon. We can take Kahlan when we kill them all." he growled, moving off of her and crawling closer, his chin almost scraping the ground.

"I'll follow them close enough to spell them. They won't be able to hide their tracks from us." Zedd whispered.

"Zedd," Richard whispered back to his grandfather, "be careful."

Nodding, Zedd gave them a quick smile before moving back into the trees.

He jumped up from the ground, the moment, Darken Rahl and Nicci step through the door and ran towards them, his weapon ready and filled with a rage that fuiled the sword. "Rahl!" he shouted, causing his brother to look up and smile.

"You're too late!" he shouted, lifting himself onto his horse, his eyes, staring straight at Richard as he raced towards him with a furious scream. "Go." he said to his men as they mounted their horses around him.

The scream grew louder as he watched them ride away, his eyes scanning every horse for the woman he loved. They were not taking her with them. She was dead. His heart stopped at his thoughts, but his body continued to move, running towards the door, fueled by the magic of the sword.

He could feel Cara close behind him, working effortlessly to keep up with him as he ran through ever door, looking for Kahlan. Reaching the stairs, his heart had begun to pound harder, threatening to break free of the confinement of his chest.

Opening the unlocked dungeon door, he saw her, laying naked in the corner of the room, across from the door, curled up in the corner. Blood on the floor surrounding her. "Kahlan," he breathed out, drawing her attention to him.

"No!" she shouted, sitting up and pressing herself even closer to the wall, trying to keep away from him. She would have given anything not to be afraid of him. To fear his touch, but he was no longer the man she loved. He belonged to another.

Stunned by her reaction, he rushed towards her, reaching for her shoulders as she pushed and clawed at him, trying to keep him away from her. "Kahlan, it's alright, It's-"

"Don't!" she shouted, slapping his face with a force that surprised Cara, stopping her in her tracks as she entered the room. "Stay away from me!" Lifting her knees to her chest, she used them to keep him from her, her eyes wide in horror.

"Kahlan," he whispered, pulling his hand back from her knee before she smacked it again. "it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." his voice full of fear.

"Please," she whispered through tears, "don't hurt me anymore."

Richard fell backwards, confused by her words as she tried to move away from him. "Kahlan, I would never-" he started, but the fear he saw in her eyes made his mouth run dry and unable to form any more words.

"We're going to get you out of here." Cara said, stepping towards them.

Shaking her head, Kahlan pressed herself closer to the wall, her body shaking in fear. "I don't want him near me. I don't want him to.." she mumbled the last of the words, ashamed to have to say them. "Why?" she whispered, looking over to Richard, who stared at her in tears. "Why did she make you do that to me?"

"I never- Kahlan, it wasn't me. Kahlan, I promise you, it wasn't me." he reached for her, startling her for a moment, making her drop her arms from her chest, reveling more of the damage that had come to her. His heart pounded in anguish, at her thinking he could have done this to her. "I would never hurt you."

"We don't have time for this!" Cara said loudly, walking past him and grabbed Kahlan, pulling her into her arms and shaking her. "You have to come with us, now!" She didn't give her a moment to fight back. Lifting her up, she tossed her swiftly over her shoulder, and walked back to the door. "Grab what's left of her clothes, she freezing."

Jumping up, he looked around the room for her clothes. Following the blood trail backwards, he saw them ripped and thrown about the room. Taking in everything, he was certain he could see what had happened to her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Cara worked over her, trying to stop some of her bleeding. Watching her, Richard sat a few feet away from them. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but he didn't want to upset her again. Trailing his eyes over her naked, exposed body, he took in every wound. The bite marks on her neck, chest and breasts were only the begriming. It made him sick.

Continuing on, his eyes fell to a complete stop at her stomach. The bite marks covered as most of it, covering the scratches, marks he knew to be from someone's nails. Leaning forward, he tried to get a better look, without getting any closer to the women.

"Cara," he breathed out, his eyes on the one distinctive wound on her lower stomach. "He must have stabbed her. He stabbed her!" he shouted, standing up and pacing around them. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Richard," Kahlan whispered, her eyes closed as Cara pressed torn cloth against her, trying to stop more of the bleeding. He turned instantly at the sound of his name leaving her lips. "You have to save him. Cara, Nicci..." her breathing slowed as she passed out, leaving them staring.

"Cara, he did something to her. She thinks that I-" he could bring himself to say it, the pain was too great. "I would never hurt her." he added softly, sitting onto his knees beside the woman he loved. "I would never hurt you." Softly, he brushed his fingers through her hair, the way he had done so many times to bring her comfort. He hoped it would work in this moment.

Her body relaxed instantly to his touch, her body seeming to forget everything it had been through.

"Spirits, what happened?" no one looked up as Zedd rushed towards them. His eyes scanning the Confessor's bloody body.

"Can you heal her?" Richard ask, his eyes glued to Kahlan's face, studying the lines and curves of her beautiful features.

Kneeling down beside Cara, the wizard lifted his hands, laying them above Kahlan. "I'll do what I can." he replied, looking away from the tears falling down his grandson's face. "Richard," he whispered, drawing his attention, "I cannot heal the bite marks." he said softly, "She was bitten by someone using a powerful elixir. It was transferred into her blood. I may not be able to heal her at all."

"You have to!" he shouted, gripping his left hand into a fist. "Zedd, I can't let her die. She thinks that I did this to her!"

"What?"

Shaking his head, Richard pulled his hand from her hair and ran it through his own. "I don't know why, but she's terrified of me. Zedd, she thinks that I..." He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to.


	3. Chapter 3

************Chapter 3************

She opened her eyes to the feel of his touch. Looking up at him, she jerked her body backwards, away from him in fear, looking down and noticing that she now wore Richard's blue shirt. Slowly, he moved back, trying to ease her mind.

"Richard?" she whispered, looking into his eyes. He nodded slowly, keeping his lips pressed tightly shut. "What happened to you? Nicci," she started as she tried to sit up. "is Nicci-Did Cara kill her?"

"No." he replied honestly. Confusion spread across her face, he could see her mind spinning behind her eyes with the information. "I was never confessed and I- Kahlan, I didn't do those things to you." he spoke softly, his words filled with pain as he watched her eyes scan his face and look into his eyes. She was reading him. Something she had never done because she had always trusted him.

After a few moments she released the breath she had been holding, making her shoulders fall relaxed as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Richard."

Her words were so soft that he barely heard her. "You don't need to be sorry." he replied almost as soft as her. "Cara told me what happened. Kahlan, I would never-"

"I know." she said quickly, not wanting him to finish his sentence. "I know you wouldn't, but you weren't you."

"I was confessed."

Looking down to the ground, closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely. "I should have known. I'm sorry Richard."

He moved closer to her, crossing his legs before him as he grabbed her hands. "Kahlan, what you went through- You have no reason to be sorry."

"I thought it was you!" she half shouted, startling him for a moment.

"You thought I was confessed. Kahlan, you knew that I wouldn't hurt you, but you knew that it wasn't me, not the me that you know."

She pulled one of her hands from his and reached out to him, her hand shaking as she gently touched the side of his face. "I am sorry."

Fighting the urge to repeat that she had nothing to be sorry for and that it wasn't her fault, he nodded, knowing what she needed. She needed him to blame her, to be upset. "I know." he whispered, almost hating himself for it. "You should rest to get your strength back."

She stared at him for a moment, hating herself for the pain she saw in his eyes. Without a word, she laid down and stared up at the sky, doing her best to forget the look on his face when she rejected him in the dungeon. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes, determined to sleep away her own pain.

Kahlan pretended to be asleep for hours, listening to the others continue with their conversations about her and where Darken Rahl had gone. Richard said nothing. She missed the sound of his voice.

Cara took first watch since Richard had laid down right after eating. She was sure they wouldn't be attacked, but she still sat close to Kahlan, knowing that it would kill Richard if anything happened to her.

"You can get up now, they're asleep." Cara said softly, giving her a soft nudge with the toe of her boot.

She sat forward, moving beside the Mord'Sith until she was able to feel the warmth of her friend as she watched the man she loved sleep. "What?" she asked softly, feeling Cara's eyes on her.

"When he raped you, did you notice anything?"

She turned around, surprised by the question. "What are you talking about?"

"The bite marks, I've seen them before. Darken Rahl gave them to many of my sisters."

"You think it was Darken Rahl?"

"It would make sense." she replied, looking over to Richard. "Did you notice anything?"

Shaking her head, Kahlan took in a deep breath. "I don't know. I wasn't looking for anything. I just wanted him to stop." she whispered. "He kept mumbling something. I don't remember what it was, but I remember thinking that it didn't make sense. It wasn't something Richard, the Richard I knew, would say."

"Wh-"

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" she said standing and walking a few feet away, to the trees. "How could I think it was Richard." turning around, he met her friend's eyes, "He kept saying that this would hurt him, he had something that was his." her heart was racing as the realization flooded her mind, making her pace. "I need to walk." she said softly, turned around and walked through the trees.

"If you don't leave now, you may not catch her."

Richard jumped up at her words and ran through the trees after Kahlan.

She covered her tracks, the way that he had taught her. It made him smile for a moment, before realizing that she didn't want to be found. He slowed down, looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her through the trees, but saw nothing but darkness and leaves. When he reached the fork in the trail, he stopped, surprised to see footprints in the mud.

"I thought you were following me." He turned to the sound of her voice, startled. Sitting at the foot of a tree a few feet away, she stared at him. He nodded as he stood up, wiping his hands on his pants. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was." he whispered, almost afraid his voice would send her away. "I didn't want you to be alone."

"You don't have to stand over there." she whispered softly, looking down to her hands, folded in her lap.

"Don't I? Kahlan, I don't want to upset you."

She stood and walked towards him and without a word, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly against her, taking advantage of his warm flesh. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest as he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed there, holding each other even as rain began to fall upon them. "We should go back, you'll catch a cold."

"Please, can we just stay here, just for a little while longer?"

"If we get you out of the rain." he replied, pulling away from her, taking her hand and leading her to the tree she had previously been sitting beside. He knew it would protect them from the cold rain.

"Richard," she breathed out, stepping close to him, her hands fisting his shirt in her hands. "I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, surprising her for a moment before she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his. He didn't move, instead, he watched her, her eyes squeezed shut as she kissed him. She pulled back suddenly, a small smile on her lips as she sat down in the damp grass.

He sat down beside her, taking in the view of her wearing only his shirt. "You must be freezing." he whispered, bring her attention back to him.

"I'm fine." she replied quickly, turning her body to face him. Taking in a deep breath, she opened her mouth and closed it quickly, realizing she didn't know what to say. Instead, she reached up, slowly, giving him a chance to pull back if he wanted to. His eyes closed to the feel of her hand touching his cheek.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his once again, this time, he kissed her back. His lips moved slowly with hers, afraid to kiss her the way that his heart desired. After a moment, she pulled him towards her, trying to deepen their kiss. He pulled back suddenly, making her fall forward into him.

"I'm sorry Kahlan. I should have- I should have protected you." he said softly, cupping her face in his hands and wiping some of the dirt and dried blood from her cheeks.

"You almost died protecting me." she replied, reaching up to his hands and taking them from her face.

"Then I should have died making sure that you were safe."

"Then who would have rescued me?" she smiled, it was the first time since she had been back that her eyes didn't show any pain. "Richard, if you had died, I wouldn't have wanted to live. When I was- When I saw him, as you, I thought it had to be a trick. Not just because I knew that you would never- I knew that you would die before you let anything happen to me, but because I could still feel you. You were alive and in those moments, all I could think about was how glad I was that you were alive and I was going to find a way to get you back."

He stared at her, his mind spinning with his thoughts. In her pain, she thought of him, thought of saving him. "Kahlan, I- How could you think about saving me when I was doing all of those things to you?"

Her smile left her lips, "Because you were confessed. How could I not think about saving you? Confession was something I have always been afraid of happening to you. I have always been afraid of losing you and now that I don't have to be afraid, I wasn't going to give you up easily. I was going to free you."

He had always found himself falling more in love with her, but in this moment, he couldn't imagine loving her any more. Slowly, he pulled one of his hands from hers and gently pushed a few strands of hair from her face, a smile creeping slowly onto his lips. "We should get you back, before-"

Her lips were pressed against his, keeping him from finishing his sentence. Instantly, he pulled her closer, her chest pressed firmly against his. Slowly, his lips moved over her jaw, trailing soft, passionate kisses along her neck, being sure to be gentle as he crossed the marks left by his brother. Her hands slid into his hair, holding him to her as her head fell backwards.

Reaching between them, she grabbed at the cloth of her shirt, pulling at it with a slight desperation. He pulled back, laying his hand on hers, trying to stop it from removing the piece of clothing. "Kahlan," he whispered, releasing her hand and pulling away from her.

"Please, I need to remember what it's like." she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What-"

Pulling back from him, she looked up, meeting his eyes. "What it's like to be with you- to be loved." She touched his chest, feeling his heart pound beneath her fingertips as he took in her words. She could see the desire in his eyes, as strong as it's ever been, but he held back. She didn't understand.

His heart broke at her words, her pain. "I don't want to do something that could upset you. Kahlan, after what you've been through, I don't want to hurt you any more."

She reached up, desperately cupping his face in her hands as she moved to her knees. "You could never hurt me." leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, pushing him backwards as she tried to move over him, but he pushed her back.

"After everything that you've been through, I don't want to make it hard for you. Kahlan, I would love to make love to you right now, but I can't. I can't do that to you. Not when I know that your hurting."

Nodding slowly, she leaned towards him, hoping he wouldn't deny her next request. "Hold me?"

He reached for her, quickly pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. "Always." he whispered as he leaned back, allowing her to rest against his chest. She fell to the ground with him, easily loosing herself in his embrace and in the comfort he was providing. "I love you Kahlan."

She opened her mouth to answer when sleep took her. Looking down a her, he smiled at the peace and small smile he saw on her face.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Darken Rahl's angry voice boomed through the trees. "The elixir was supposed to keep her from him!"

"The elixir must have time, My Lord, but only if it entered her blood."

Smiling, he looked down from his horse at the young wizard standing beside his horse. "It entered her blood. There is no doubt."

"I do not mean to question you, My Lord, but how can you be sure?"

"Because I am the one who did it." he smiled widely, "I bit into her in more places than she knew one could. I tasted her blood."

Looking to the ground, the wizard took in a deep breath. "Then it will work. It may need time. You said she was very powerful. Her body may be attempting to fight the changes."

"You should hope that this is true. If it does not work, I will kill you myself."

"It will work My Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

She tugged at her dress, feeling more than uncomfortable in it. Looking a head of her, she made she they didn't notice. Richard had been keeping a close eye on her, being sure to be there for every one of her needs. Giving the white dress one last tug, she rushed to catch her friends. The rain had continued throughout the night, the ground had become soft and muddy, making their feet sink in with each step, slowing their pace.

"You keep pulling on it, you're going to rip it off." She turned around at her friends voice, realizing that she was back to tugging at her clothing. "Don't stop, i'm sure Richard wouldn't mind."

"He would." she replied looking over to him. He walked closely to his grandfather, speaking softly so they wouldn't hear him. "He wouldn't want to hurt me again." 

Cara looked at her, confused by her tone. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Kahlan snapped back at her friend, going back to pulling at the white cloth. A soft growl of frustration left her lips as he came to a stop. Moving quickly, she bent down and ripped her dress, the sound bringing everyone's atention to her. She didn't say anything as she pulled at the fabric, tearing it shorter and shorter.

Zedd, his mouth open wide in surprise at her destroying her dress, started to say something, but Richard grabbed his arm, silently begging him not to say anything. "It's been bothering her since she put it on." he whispered, watching the Mother Confessor, to see if she had heard him. If she had, she didn't let on. "Something's wrong with her." he added, looking up to his grandfather.

She looked up at the silence around her, seeing them staring at her. "What?" she asked almost innocently. Her eyes were dark, frightening them for a moment. Standing, she dropped the pieces of white cloth to the ground, bringing their attention to how short she had ripped the dress. It covered little more than Richard's shirt had, making it difficult for Richard to look away. Seeming pleased with herself, Kahlan started walking again, passing them all without a word.

"Zedd?"

"There is indeed something wrong."

Nodding, Richard turned and watched the woman he loved walk away from them. "We can't let her near Rahl like this."

"What are we going to do? Tie her up?" Cara asked laying her hands on her hips.

"If I have to." he replied looking back to Kahlan, who hadn't stopped or slowed down. "I can't let her get hurt. Not again. Zedd, what's wrong with her?"

"It must be the wounds. An elixir that moves through the blood, but I have never known one to have worked."

"Well since you've heard of everything." Cara said rolling her eyes.

With a sigh, Richard turned away from them and took a few steps, "We have to think of something before it gets worse. I can't lose her. Not again."

He walked closely beside her, his eyes constantly looking from her to the path before them, afraid he would lose her in the few seconds he looked away. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" her voice was soft and sultry, bringing his eyes back to her.

He swallowed quickly, forcing himself to speak instead of kiss her. "Why did you rip the dress?"

She looked over at him and licked her lips, slowly, wanting his attention. "Why not? Don't you like it this way?" she smiled, looking down to herself for a moment, before looking back to him. "I thought you did. You've hardly taken your eyes off me. Not that I'm complaining."

"Kahlan," he started, somewhere inside hoping that saying her name would bring her back to him. "that dress- you're dress, it's a symbol of who you are."

"Of what I am." she said quickly. "I am a Confessor. That is what this dress represented."

"You're The Mother Confessor."

"I didn't ask to be." she replied, coming to a sudden stop. "You think that I wanted this?" she asked angerly. "I wanted to rid myself of this curse from the moment it was given to me! I've wanted nothing more my entire life to be normal and this, this is just another burden."

"You don't mean that." he said softly, his heart pounding at the anger in her eyes and voice. "Kahlan-"

"I mean ever word. I never wanted any of this." she replied, stepping away from him.

He shook his head, he wasn't going to watch her do this any longer. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting strange for almost two weeks and now, you're almost a completely different person."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she replied, turning away from him and walking away.

He grabbed her arm, yanking her to a stop as he held her in place. "Don't do that. Don't walk away from me when I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help." she snapped, jerking away from him. "Leave me alone."

"No!" he shouted, surprising her. "I won't leave you alone. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself." gripping her forearms, he gave her a gentle shake. "Kahlan, do you hear yourself? This isn't you!"

"How would you know? You've only known me short time, you don't know anything about me!"

"I know enough to know that this is not you."

"You're wrong. This is me. I'm finaly allowing myself to be free. What happened was the best thing that I could have gone through. I now know that I don't have to do this any longer. I'm free."

"You've always been free-"

"Free? I'm a Confessor! There was no freedom for a Confessor. We're all bound by our duties and what the people want of us and we never have a choice. I never wanted this. I hate who I am. Everyone does."

"I don't." Richard said softly, "I love you."

Shaking her head, she smiled. "No. No you don't. You love the idea, but not me. You don't love me."

"I love you more than I can tell you. I know you know that. Somewhere deep inside you, you know that. But, Kahlan, you have to fight this- Whatever is happening to you, you have to fight it."

"Nothing is happening to me. I don't have to fight any more." She ignored his statement of love for her, almost having forgotten about it as she looked around them. "Where are the others?"

"Kahlan-"

"They didn't pass us, I would have seen them." Turning around, she looked around them, trying to see them. Walking away, Richard ran his fingers through her hair, his heart pounding in pain for what must be going through Kahlan's head. "What?" she called after him.

He didn't stop to look back at her, instead, he walked faster, trying to keep himself from saying or doing something that would hurt her.

"Richard!" She shouted in a voice that nearly brke his heart.

Turning around quickly, stomped towards her. "I can't talk to you when you're like this."

A small smile crossed her lips, surprising him. Grabbing his face, she pulled him to her and pressed her lips roughly onto his, pushing him backwards with her force. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, drawing her near for a moment.

"Kahlan-"

"Shh, don't say anything." she said softly, pulling at his shirt. When he reached up to stop her, she pulled back to look at him. "You don't really want to stop me." she whispered, bringing her lips slowly back to his. "You want me. I can see it in your eyes."

Yanking her forward, he collided their lips once again, kissing her with all the passion within him as she reached to the strings of his pants. Kahlan pulled back, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing to the ground behind her, before beginning to remove her own dress.

His pants hung loosely at his hips, as her dress fell to the ground. His eyes moved over her naked body standing before him, silently begging for him. Pulling her against him, he kissed her hungerily as he slowly lowered her to the ground.

It didn't take her long to flip them over and pull the pants from his waist. She looked over his body, biting her lower lip as she moved over him. She worked slowly, running her tongue over his stomach and chest, applying suction to his flesh every few seconds, her own body thriving in his every moan.

His heart pounded with his love for her and his need to please her. How could he deny her this? After everything she had been through, how could he deny her? He wanted so badly to make love to her, but she wasn't the woman he loved. Not at this moment, but his body continued to respond to hers, as though knowing deep down that she was still there.

Her hands explored his body, touching him in ways he had never thought she would. Everytime he would attempt to open his eyes, she would do something that would send his eyes rolling backwards in his pleasure. Feeling his body growing restless, she moved and settled herself over him, looking down into his eyes as she slid down onto him.

The soft moan that escaped his lips was drowned out by one of her own as she leaned down to kiss him. Sliding his hands from her thighs to her hips, he helped her quicken her rhythem.

The force of her magic flowing into him always increased his pleasure, but this time it made him sick. He pushed her off of him and sat up quickly, moving away from her. "We shouldn't have done that." Pain filled him as he stepped back, his heart broke with the betrayal that he had just committed. He had just made love to another woman. It was Kahlan's body, but it wasn't her and it broke his heart.

"Why not?" She smiled up at him, "You didn't enjoy it?" she laughed, slowly moving closer to him.

"Kahlan, get dressed." he said realizing they were still in the middle of the path.

"I don't want to." she replied softly, laying her back down on the leaves around them, leaving herself completely exposed to him and anyone who would walk by.

"Kahlan-"

"I don't think you really want me to anyway." she said as her eyes moved over his body. "See, you aren't done yet." she smiled widely as she moved her finger, motioning him to come to her.

He shook his head instantly, bending down for his clothes. "We shouldn't have don't this. I shouldn't have-"

"I don't blame you." She interrupted as he pulled on his pants, "You've wanted to since you brought me back. And I know that you enjoyed it."

Moving quickly, he pulled her from the ground, standing her up in front of him and shoving her dress into her hands. "Get dressed." he said putting his shirt on and walking away.

"She did what?" Cara said with a smile. "You walked away from a naked woman? Not just any naked woman, but the woman you have been in love with for-"

"It's not Kahlan any more." he said softly, turing around to face the Mord'Sith. "She's not the woman I loved anymore. I have to get her back Cara. I have to."

She started to tell him how he could always find another woman, but the look in his eyes stopped her. "You will. You always find a way to do something for her." She looked over his shoulder, to the sleeping Confessor.

"Cara, what do we do if we can't-"

"You will." she said quickly. "The wizard has been trying to find a way to-"

"He doesn't think he can bring her back. He's already sent word to her sister." He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as his friend looked back at him. "We have to find Rahl, but we can't take her with us."

"We can't just tie her to a tree."

"No, but we can help her sleep for a while."

Shocked by his words, Cara crossed her arms. "Can you do that?"

Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed. "I can't think of another way- Of a better way. I can't lose her."

"Where are we supposed to hide her body? We can't just leave her laying in the middle of the open like this."

Standing up, he walked over to his grandfather. "How can we do this?"

"You're not." Kahlan said as she stood up, shaking her head. "I told you you didn't love me." she said looking straight at Richard.

"Kahlan-"

"You don't have to make me sleep. I will gladly stay here." she said looking around, "Who knows, maybe I'll meet some nice people while you are gone, so you don't have to bother to come back for me. Actually, don't bother coming back." she said loudly, "I don't want to see you again. Any of you." turning away from them, she took in a deep breath as she tried to stop her now shaking body.

"Kahlan?" He whispered her name as he stepped closer.

Turning around, she met his eyes for a moment, her completely dark eyes piercing through his as her jaw shook and her veins began toshow through her skin. "Where's Lord Rahl?" she whispered softly before turning away from him.

He turned around to his grandfather and friend, who stared at the Confessor. "Why am I here? Master Rahl will be upset." she whispered as she continued walking away from them. "I have to go back to him."

"What? No, Kahlan-" he reached out for her, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted pulling away from him. "I remember you! I know what you did to me!" she shouted as she yanked her arm away from him in fear. "Don't you ever touch me!" she repeated backing away from him. Staring at them all, she took in a deep breath, "What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Are you alright, dear one?" Zedd asked taking a step towards her.

"Why am I here?"

"We're taking you to Darken Rahl." Cara said quickly before anyone could say anything. "That's why you're here."

"You are bringing me to my master?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we standing here? We should go." turning around, she started to walk away, into the trees.

"Another message in the journey book My Lord. The elixir has taken effect. The Mother Confessor is yours."

He turned around facing his guard. "Good. How long until she arrives?"

"Three days, My Lord. The Mother Confessor has already started out for you. The elixir will keep her moving through the nights and she will not let the Seeker near her. He will not be able to stop her."

"Good. Ride out and meet them. Kill them all if you must, but you will bring The Mother Confessor back to me. Alive."

"Yes, My Lord, but may I ask why you want her?"

"The Mother Confessor created another Stone of Tears. I will be unstopable with her at my side. Our children will rule over D'Hara and Aydindril. We will not be stopped."


	5. Chapter 5

The trees blew with the cooling winds as the new day began. The rustling of the leaves sent a small wave of comfort through him. The woods were the one place he had always felt safe, but here with the woman he loved gone, he couldn't stand to be near the trees. He was suddenly grateful for Kahlan's urge to keep walking through the night, bringing them closer to the only man that could save her.

The past two days had gone on forever in his mind. Not being able to hold her had only made the time pass slower and her fear of him continued to grow with every minute. She refused to sleep when he took watch, afraid of what he might do. He had tried once to speak to her, but not again after seeing her tears. Pushing past his thoughts, he looked to Cara, who had come to a stop.

"What's wrong?

"Someone is watching us." she replied softly, looking into the trees. "They've surrounded us."

"It's my masters men." Kahlan said happily, moving towards the trees.

Forgetting everything, Richard grabbed her and pulled her back, ignoring her cries for him to let her go. "We don't know that for sure."

"I do! Let me go! I want to go home!" she shouted, turning around in his arm and slapping her hands against his chest.

He let go and took a step back. "You are home. I am your home."

She slapped him, sending him back a step and then turned around and tried to run into the trees. "Let me go!" she shouted as Cara wrapped her arms around her, keeping her in place. "If you don't let me go, I will kill you." she said roughly, her body stilling in the Mord'Sith's.

Cara released her almost instantly, using a moment to think. Pulling an agiel, she pressed it against her back, sending her falling forward with a cry of pain.

"Cara!" Richard shouted rushing to Kahlan's side. "What-"

"She'd be running through the trees if I hadn't- They're coming." she whispered, looking up to the trees.

"Watch her." he said standing up and walking closer to the trees with Zedd.

His instincts told him to grab Kahlan and run, but the fury within him took over, sending him running forward with a cry of battle. They threatened everything he cared about and the one thing, the one person he loved more than his own life, he was not going to stop. Not until they were all dead.

The sound of steel clashing against steel rang through the air, cutting through the sound of Zedd's magic. They were out numbered, he knew that, but every few seconds, her face would flash before his eyes, smiling her warm and inviting smile. He could feel the blood running down his arm, each move sent a wave of pain through his body, but he refused to stop. He couldn't.

When the world calmed down, he ran back to them just in time to see Kahlan getting upon a horse with a D'Haran and ride away. Not once did she look back. Running after her he shouted her name, begged her to come back to him. Falling to his knees, he shouted her name once more, this time she turned around and looked at him. "Kahlan," he whispered her name, certain he saw tears in her eyes.

"So nice of you to return to me." Darken Rahl pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "It must have been terrible to be with the man who tortured you."

Nodding, she returned his hug, holding herself against him. "Yes, my Lord."

Pulling back, he pulled her face towards his and kissed her, hard and rough, pleased when she opened her mouth to his eager tongue. "Are they still alive?" He asked as he pulled away from her, looking into her dark eyes.

"Yes, my Lord."

He shook his head and turned away from her. "For what they did to you, they should pay with their lives!" he shouted before turning around, facing her once again. "You will be safe here with me. They won't get near you." he cupped her face in his hands, smiling. "I like what you've done to the dress."

She smiled widely, stepping back to give him a better look. "I am glad my lord."

"Come, we have a room at the inn." She looked at him questionably, "My men secured it for us. We will not be bothered."

"Good." she smiled, grabbing his hand and letting him lead her through the trees.

"Tell me, did he touch you?" She froze, terrified to tell him what had happened. "Did you enjoy it?"

She nodded, "Yes, but he didn't."

"Really? Why is that?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. He kept saying that it was wrong and we shouldn't have done it."

He smiled warmly at her, easing her mind. "How were you able to lay with him after what he had done to you?"

"I knew it would upset him." she said softly. "I wanted to hurt him. Like he hurt me." she said softly, tears filling her eyes. "He didn't - He could never understand what he put me through."

"No. He can't. I am sure you have hurt him more than you can imagine."

"How can you be sure?"

Darken Rahl smiled widely, "Because I know my brother. What you did to him probably tore the heart from his chest."

"Why?"

"Because he loved you." he said simply, suddenly afraid of the blue that flooded her eyes for a moment.

"No he didn't." she replied softly, "but you do."

"Yes. Now let me show you." He pulled her along behind him, moving quickly towards the inn.

Laying on his back, he held her close to him,smiling in triumph as Kahlan's hand slowly ran over his bare chest. He had won. He had taken the one thing his brother cared about, the one person he would do anything for. She belonged to him. Pushing her over, onto her back, he grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head as he looked down at her. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips gently to her cheek, letting his lips linger on her flesh for a moment.

Moving both of her wrists into one of his hands, he used his other to snake over her body, watching as she arched into his touch as she closed her eyes to the feelings he provided her with. He lifted himself over her, pressing his lips against hers as he pulled the sheet from between them, desperate to feel her flesh pressed to his once again. Wrapping her legs around his, she pulled him closer, holding him to her.

"Lord Rahl," a soft, but firm voice came from behind their closed door. "The Seeker and his friends haven't left their last position."

He pulled out of their kiss, a small smile at her moan of disappointment. "Why are they not coming for you?"

"I don't know." she replied softly, pulling him down to her lips.

He kissed her back for a moment before moving away from her. "No. They must come for you. What did you say to them?"

"I said nothing." she said quickly, sitting up in the bed, reaching for him. "I tried to lead them back, my Lord. I tried. I shouted at him, slapped him, seduced him! I did everything I could to get him to fight for me! He should have come!" she cried desperately hoping he believed her. "Please, you have to believe me."

Turning around, he looked at her, his smile wide at the sight of The Mother Confessor begging him. "Of course I believe you. After what you've done to me, I have no doubt that you wouldn't betray me. Not after what you've done last night."

"My Lord?"

"You made love to me. Several times. That is not something you would have done before. I no longer have to worry about your betrayals, but you will have to do something for me."

She smiled as she moved towards him, pressing her chest against his back, her arms wrapped around him, softly caressing his chest. "Anything."

Grabbing her hands, he pulled them from his body. "Not that." he said softly, "Not now. First you must bring his attention to you once again."

"How?"

Turning around, he slammed his fist against her face, knocking her backwards onto the bed. "By your cries."

"The people in the town swear to it." Cara said with a sigh. "She is there and she is with Darken Rahl."

"How can they be sure?" Richard shouted at his friend, continuing to pace in the wet grass.

Grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to a stop, Cara gave him a gentle shake. "They saw her. He had her chained up outside their Inn and beaten before a crowd."

"What?" He shouted, pushing her away from him. "Why would he-" he stopped as realization flooded his mind. "He knows I'll come for her if she's in danger."

"She's with Darken Rahl, of course she's in danger. She's been in danger since she was taken." She rested her hands on her hips as she spoke, looking from Richard to Zedd, who was nodding slowly.

"Cara's right." He said softly, stepping closer to them. "But I do, agree that this could be a trap to lure you to him. He knows your love for her."

"That doesn't give him the right to use her as bate!" he shouted angrily, turning around to face his grandfather. "He has no right!" he shouted again.

"I know. Richard, he is going through a lot of trouble to get you to him, you need to think about this."

"Think about what, Zedd? I'm going to go after her. I don't have to think about that." Richard said taking a few steps towards the wizard. "I can't leave her with him. Even if that's what she wants me to do."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." he whispered, "We all do. She made herself clear before she left." shaking his head, he sat down on the ground, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "She didn't want to be with us. With me."

They stared at him, not wanting to say anything that may make him feel worse. "She's not herself." Cara said softly, "She doesn't know what she wants. Even if she did, it's not what the Kahlan you know would want."

"No." he looked up to the blond and sighed. "The Kahlan I know wouldn't want-" he paused, looking down tot he ground for a moment, thinking."When she- When I watched her ride off with that D'Haran- I called her name, she looked at me." he said softly, not caring if anyone heard him, he was trying to understand. "She looked at me. Kahlan, Kahlan was still there."

Jumping to his feet, he grabbed the pack from Cara's hands and started walking. "Kahlan is still there!" he shouted happily, without looking back.

"How are you feeling?" She didn't answer. She wasn't even sure that she was able to. "My men have spotted the Seeker. He's heading this way." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he looked down at her, pulling back the bloody sheet, taking a long, slow look at her naked chest. "No permanent damage." he smiled, moving his hand over her. "See, you are already feeling better." he whispered as she arched her back, trying to get more contact.

Smoothing the hair around her face, Darken Rahl moved over her, being careful not to hurt her as he laid beside her on the bed. He turned her head towards him and smiled. "You're going to be alright." Caressing her cheek, he pressed his lips against hers. "I am sorry you had to endure more pain."

"I am happy to please you, My Lord." she breathed out softly, unable to speak any louder than a soft whisper.

"And you have." kissing her once again, Darken Rahl moved closer to her. "You have pleased me in more ways than one. You are very talented." She smiled at his words, pleased. "Do you wish to stay with me?"

Confused, she nodded. "Of course, my Lord. Do you not wish me to-"

He smiled widely, "And if the Seeker tries to take you from me?"

"I will kill him myself, My Lord."

Pleased with her answer, he pressed his lips roughly against hers. Each time they met, her lips tasted even sweeter than the last. He thrived on it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him to her, laying willingly beneath him.

She opened her eyes for a moment and saw his face, it was turning slowly into that of the man she used to love. He lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking while his hands moved over her. Her eyes closed, trying to remove the image of Richard's face when his teeth connected with her flesh. Pulling him closer, she fought the urge to throw him from her and run from the room , from the inn. How was this possible? She could hear his voice in hear head, telling her to run, but didn't understand.

Her eyes still closed as Darken Rahl's mouth moved over her chest, she could see Richard's face in her mind, transforming into the man who laid above her. It didn't make sense. He told her that it was all a lie that the Seeker had told her to get her away from the one man who truly loved her. Darken Rahl. Shaking the images from her head, she opened her eyes, looking down at him as his hands touched her, only giving her body pleasure. He would never hurt her.

_**He's already hurt you**_**. **The voice in her mind said with anger._**You were beaten and now he uses your body for his own pleasure. **_She wanted it out, she needed his voice to be silenced before her mind exploded. Squeezing her eyes shut tighter, she begged the voice to be quiet._**I cannot let you do this to yourself.**_The voice said softly. _**I wil not leave you.**_Please, she begged him, leave me._**I would do anything you asked, but I will not- I cannot leave you. I'll always be here. Protecting you.**_A tear slipped out, trailing down her cheek.

"Have I hurt you?" Darken Rahl asked, noticing the tear.

She shook her head, opening her eyes to look at him as he moved over her, bringing his face above hers. "No, my Lord."

Gently, he wiped the tear from her face, a small smile crossing his lips. "Forgive me, I should wait until the wizard has had a moment to heal you." He crawled off of her, falling onto his back beside her. "Come here." he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "You should rest. The wizard will be here soon."

_**He's right. You need your rest. He's not going to give you another chance.**_ She knew what the voice meant, but she didn't understand the sadness in his voice. _**Leave him.**_ The voice said quietly, _**If you stay, you will bare more pain than you should ever have to bare. Please, you have to run. Wait until he falls asleep and move quietly to the there. I'll find you.**_ _Why should I trust you? _She asked his voice, though fearing that she already knew the answer.

_**If you are asking me, you already suspect what he is- Who he really is. If you must have an answer, it is simple. Trust me because I love you.**_ _You raped me._ _**I would never hurt you.**_ I saw your face, heard your voice, it was- _**It wasn't me. It was the man whoes mouth brought back the memories. You can sense it too. **__I don't know what I sense. __**Yes you do. Somewhere inside, you know me. You know that I would never harm you, even though he's tried to take that from you, it's still there. You're still Kahlan. **_Her name flowed freely from his lips, comforting her as it always had. She was about to reply when she heard the knock.

"Lord Rahl, the wizard is here."

"Bring him in." He said as he crawled out of bed.

The door opened, and two men walked in, "Has their been any change?" The wizard asked, stepping to the side of the bed and leaning over her, turning her to her back.

"She mumbles." Darken Rahl said standing close behind the man, watching over his shoulder as he worked.

"She should be fine in an hour or two. Most of her wounds are only deep enough to bring blood. That she has lost a lot of." Stepping away from Kahlan, the wizard turned to Darken Rahl. "She must rest for the hour, after that, she is able to do as you please."

"Good. Thank you." Bowing, the wizard gave a nod before leaving. "What is the news you bring me?"

"The Seeker, my Lord, he is on his way. It will not be long."

"And his friends?"

"They follow close behind him. They will be here before the day ends."

Smiling widely, he turned to Kahlan, brushing his fingers through her hair for a moment. "When they arrive, make sure they find her with me. The woman they knew is gone. Now she is mine. You will wait in here, when my brother enters, kill him. I want the sight of myself buried inside of the woman he loves to be the last thing he sees. And when he is dead, I'm going to use her to return. People won't dare attack me when I have The Mother Confessor."

"Yes, my Lord."

_**Can you see it now? He doesn't care about you. **_I am a Confessor. She replied to his voice, _Noone can care about me. __**I care about you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

He hadn't left her side since the wizard had left. Sitting on the side of the bed, he started down at her, softly running his hand over her arm as she pretended to sleep. She could feel his eyes on her, but after what she had heard, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to pretend she hadn't. Gently, he pulled the blanket up, trying to warm her when her body began to shake.

Laying naked, she called for comfort from the voice within her mind. His voice. _**I'm coming for you. **_ He whispered softly. She swore she could feel him holding her. Protecting her. It was a small comfort to her through all the confusion. Everything she thought she knew was wrong. She didn't know what to believe.

She laid there for an hour, speaking with his voice, trying to understand what was happening. Flashes of images flashed through her mind. She could remember small pieces from before her capture and rape. With some strain, she was able to remember being with him. The man she had loved before his brother, Darken Rahl saved her. _**He didn't save you. **_His voice whispered to her. _**You didn't need to be saved.**_ _**You have to remember, Kahlan. Try harder. **_

Pushing herself, she saw flashes of green light. She could remember watching the rifts seal for a few moments before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the others. Her heart was pounding in her chest with thoughts of them together. She loved him. Looking over her shoulder, she met his eyes and she saw it. His love for her. It burned in his eyes, flowing freely and unafraid. She had never known a man to look at her in that way. With desire.

Holding him close to her, she kissed him passionately, desperate for him. She could feel his touch, gentle and strong, as though he were laying with her at this moment. A soft moan left her lips as her mind continued showing her the events she longed for. The way he touched her was unlike anything she had experienced before, it was something she wanted for the rest of her life.

Her mind jumped quickly, she hung in chains with Darken Rahl standing before her. His questions made no sense to her, but he continued to ask. When she refused to answer, not only because she didn't know, but because she didn't want to surrender, he would slam his fist into her and send her body backwards with the force of the blow. The door opened, revealing the man she hoped had come to rescue her. He was confessed, but something else was wrong. Walking into the dungeon, he smiled. It was a wicked smile, one she had never thought he could make.

The way he spoke confused her, it was a different flow than before and his eyes were a different shade and looked at her with a lust she had never seen and the hatred frightened her. Looking down at him, she found herself hating him, but not for what he was doing to her. His eyes met hers and then she saw it. Darken Rahl's face was right in front of her. It lasted only a moment, but she knew what she saw. She cried out in pain as his teeth bit down onto her flesh, drawling blood. His tongue ran over the wound, sucking on it for a few moments before moving on to do it once again in another place.

After a few more minutes, the room started to spin, her body began shaking with a heavy force causing him to back away from her. She could feel it running through her body, changing her in ways she didn't understand.

"Kahlan?" She opened here eyes and looked up at him. "The wizard has healed you." She nodded and attempted to sit up.

"What do you need my Lord?" She asked quickly, reaching out to him.

He smiled as her hand moved over his chest, pulling at the fabric covering his skin. "I'm glad you're in a giving mood." he whispered, before moving over her, gently pushing her back to the bed.

_**Wake up. **_ She opened her eyes and looked around, hoping that the voice was no longer in her head. _**I'm almost there. You have to get out. **_She sat forward, using the blanket to cover herself as she noticed the guard standing by the door, watching her carefully. _**He's not threat to you. Touch him. **__He'll kill me. __**He can't hurt you once you've touched him. Trust me.**_

Tossing her legs over the side of the bed, she looked around for some clothes. She didn't want to be seen. "Lord Rahl wishes for you to remain in bed."

Looking over to the guard, she nodded. _**He will do as you wish once you've touched him with your magic. He will help you escape. Don't be afraid, I'm here with you. **_ She trusted his voice and it made her brave. Standing up, she left the blanket on the bed and walked slowly toward the guard.

"Since we're alone," she said softly, moving closer to him, watching as his eyes moved over her body. "I can think of a few things to pass the time."

His mouth fell open, reminding him to breath as she came to a stop before him. Reaching out, he ran his hand over her arm. "Spirits." he whispered before she pressed her lips against his. She pulled back as he fell to the floor before her. "Command me mistress."

Struggling to remain standing she stepped backwards to the bed, sitting down on the edge, looking at the man down on his knees. "Where are my clothes?"

"You have no clothes mistress. Lord Rahl made sure you would not be dressed if The Seeker came for you."

"The Seeker, is he coming?"

He nodded quickly, crawling to her and sitting at her feet. "Yes. He will be here before dark. That is why I was given the orders to keep you in bed."

Wrapping the blanket around her, she tried to think of a way out. "Why does he want me to stay in bed?" She knew the answer, but she had to be sure. Everything she had believed was being turned around and the voice in her mind continued to bring up questions and making her remember.

"The Seeker loves you, Mistress. Lord Rahl says when he sees him with you, he will be devastated. He will beg for death. Nothing could hurt him more than losing you."

Her heart pounded at his words as Richard's face flooded her mind. She felt like she was going insane. "He will be here by dark?"

"Yes mistress."

"Then we will wait here. Go back to your post. You will not let on that I have touched you." She said softly, moving back onto the bed, crossing her legs in front of her as she wrapped the blanket around her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." He moved back to the door and stood up, straightening his back against the wall as he stood when she first awoke.

She took in a deep breath, hoping for the courage to remain there.

He walked quickly into the room, pushing the guard out as he spoke. "Lead my brother is here. I want to see his face." Nodding, the guard looked over to Kahlan and gave a small nod. "Go!" Immediately, he turned to her as the door clicked shut. "The sheets, throw them onto the floor. I want to see you." She did as he asked, moving quickly so she wouldn't anger him. "Lay back on the bed."

He removed his clothes as he walked towards her, his eyes locked on her chest. She was grateful he wasn't looking into her eyes, afraid that he would see her new hatred for him. Moving onto the bed, his hands roamed over her body as his lips connected with her neck. Reaching between them, he grabbed her leg, trying to pull them apart.

She squeezed her eyes shut when he pulled back to look at her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked loudly, continuing to tug at her legs.

"No." she whispered, wishing she could say more.

"No? You've never refused my desire." he sat up, grabbing her legs and trying to pull them apart.

Opening her eyes, she pulled her knees up to her chest, pushing him away from her. "Because you never gave me the chance." she whispered.

"I shouldn't have to. You are mine to do with as I please."

"I am not yours." she said softly, looking into his eyes.

Angry, Darken Rahl pulled his arm back, making a fist before pushing it towards her with full force. Her head fell backwards, bumping against the wall, almost knocking her unconscious. Quickly, he pulled her to him, positioning himself over her, moving his head to avoid her hits. To keep her quiet, he pressed his mouth over hers, muffling her cries as he pushed into her.

"You're going to lay here and enjoy it or I will kill him."

"You're going to kill him anyway." she said softly, laying her arms down on the bed.

"Yes, but I don't have to torture him first." She shut her eyes and shook her head. "When he comes through that door, you are going to do everything you can to make him believe you no longer care for him. If you don't, not only will I rape you for the rest of your life, I will torture and kill the man who loves you before your very eyes."

"He's going to kill you."

"Not when I have you as a shield."

The door flew open and Rahl let out a moan of pleasure as he looked over to the door and met his brothers raging eyes. "Care to join us? I'm sure she would like that." he laughed, his hand moved to cup Kahlan's breast as she stared at Richard. "Would you like him to join us?"

"No." she whispered looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"Get off of her!" Richard shouted tightening his grip on his sword, turning his knuckles white.

"I'm not quite finished yet." he grunted as he continued to push into her. "She's so close."

"Get off of her!"

"No!" Kahlan shouted as tears spilled from the sides of her eyes. "Get out! I don't want you here! I don't want you to see me do this." she whispered the last of her words, knowing that both men would hear.

His eyes locked on hers for a moment, seeing the terror filled within them as she stared back at him. Seeing the tears, he took in a deep breath, "I'm not going to leave you." his words flooded her mind, sending a wave of relief through her body just as her magic was freed.

Running forward, Richard knew the strength of her magic would push him back enough to be removed from her body. He jumped onto the bed, knocking Darken Rahl off and onto the floor. Immediately, he dropped his sword and began pounding his fist against his brothers face, giving into the fury that filled up within him.

"Get him!" Three men came through the open door, swords ready. She turned towards the loud noise, noticing one of the men who met her eyes. He moved immediately to protect her, standing between her and the other two. They were taken by surprise when when he attacked, both stumbling backwards before pushing to him full force.

One fell quickly, just as the other killed the betrayer, turning his attention to Richard, sitting atop his master while he pushed his fist into his face and chest. Jumping from the bed, she caught his attention, slowing him as he stared at her naked body. With one swing, he fell to the floor unconscious, allowing her to crawl onto him. She reached around for something, anything sharp enough to use to kill the man beneath her.

Feeling his blood splash onto her face, she released a sigh of relief as she turned around to the grunts and cries behind her. Richard was still sitting on him, slamming his fist against him in a heavy rage. He didn't intend to stop, but when her arms encircled around him, he fell back into her warmth, leaving his brother bleeding and coughing before him.

Suddenly, Kahlan pushed him away from her and crawled towards Darken Rahl. He almost reached out, to protect her, but he didn't. Instead he watched her crawl naked across the floor. With one swift motion, she grabbed The Sword of Truth and ran it through his chest, letting out a cry that made Richard's blood run cold.

Pulling the sword from his body, she pushed it down once again then repeated the actions again and again. Each time, she would make some kind of noise that Richard didn't dare understand. He watched her for a few minutes, allowing her to do as she pleased with the man who had taken everything from her.

When her cries came not only when she pushed the sword into his body, Richard moved towards her, pulling a blanket with him. Carefully, he wrapped it around her, pulling her hands free of the sword to have them shake in his hands. Her whole body shook with a fury and heartbraek that bled from her eyes through her tears.

Not wanting to upset her, he backed away, hoping a small space between them would keep her from thinking that he meant her harm. She surprised him when she reached back for him, grabbing hold of his forearm. Without words, they sat there staring at the man, now dead, before them.

A million questions were running through his mind as he stared at her, waiting - hoping she might say something. Her eyes remained on his brother, tears streaming down her face as she tightened her hold on his arm.

"I'm sorry." he didn't reply, almost afraid that his voice would somehow upset her. Turning her head slightly, she looked at him. "I know they're only words," she started softly before looking back to Darken Rahl. "but I am sorry."

"It wasn't yo-"

"Yes it was." she replied quickly, "It was me. I knew what I was doing and I didn't stop myself. I couldn't and then," she paused, closing her eyes to the images filling her mind. "I didn't want to." Turning around, she met his eyes. "I could feel myself changing and I didn't want it to stop."

"Why?"

Looking away from him, she took in a deep breath, ashamed of what she was going to say. "Because I wanted to be someone different."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to understand, I wanted to know how you could-" she cut off her own words, ashamed of them.

"You don't have to tell me, Kahlan."

She turned around to his soft words, the way he spoke to her, with so much understanding and love, she hated herself. "Yes I do. You deserve the truth. The elixir, whatever it was that he used on me. It- It was like confession."

Confused, he leaned forward, reaching for her hands. "What?"

"It grabbed hold of the doubt within me. The doubt about you." she whispered, pulling her hands from his. She didn't want to touch him, she couldn't after what she had done.

"The doubt about me?" She looked at him, meeting his eyes as he continued, surprised that she didn't see any anger. "You wanted to know why I love you- How I could love you. That's the doubt that it took hold of."

She nodded slowly, "Richard, when we- After you saved me and I- I knew it would hurt you, but I did it anyway." He stared at her, mouth partly open as he tried to think of something to say. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"What?"

Moving to his knees, he got closer, cupping her face in his hands. "I was upset. I felt that I betrayed you, but there was a moment when, Kahlan I saw you. I could see it in your face, your eyes were cold and dark, I knew you wanted to hurt me, but I knew you were still in there. It was that person- it was you that I was making love to. Not the woman who was there, that was trying to make me understand the pain she was in."

Releasing her face, he grabbed her hands, needing to touch her, wanting to comfort her. "Kahlan, I understand why you did it. A part of me is glad that you did. I was so afraid that I had lost you, that holding you in my arms if only for a moment, I felt that it was more than possible to get you back."

"You did."

"Yes, but I am not the one who did it. You did. Somehow, you got yourself back."

Shaking her head, she looked down to the floor and pulled her hands from his. "It was you. I could hear you talking to me. You asked me to trust you, to remember what had happened."

Leaning back, he sat down, crossing his legs in front of him. "You heard me?"

"I know you weren't here, but I could hear you as if you were. You told me I had to escape, that you would find me." She shifted her body uncomfortably, pulling the blanket tightly around her. "You told me not to be afraid, that you would never leave me."

"I won't."

"You should." she whispered, looking at him, her eyes filled with pain. "You should leave me. After what I've done, you should stay far away from me."

"I could never do that." He said softly, moving slightly closer to her. He noticed her gaze, steady on her hands, clenching the blanket tightly around her. "I'm not going to leave you."

She looked up, confused by his words, She didn't understand how he could be so willing to remain with her after she had done so many terrible things to him. "I don't understand." She said honestly, shaking her head. "After what I've done, you should hate me, you shou-"

"Kahlan," he whispered, reaching to her face and pulling it closer to his. "I love you. I don't care what you've done-"

"You should!" she cried, trying to pull away from him. Seeing flashes of herself and Darken Rahl together. "I- I- with him. With him!" she shouted motioning in Darken Rahl's direction.

"I know." he whispered, tightening his hold on her face. "Spirits Kahlan, I know." Her tears wet his hands, pooling between his thumb and finger. "That doesn't make me love you any less."

"It should! How can you ever want to touch me after what I've done?"

He answered her question with a kiss, holding her face against his as he attempted to show her his love. "Kahlan," he breathed out, pressing his forehead against hers "you're the only person I want to be with. I don't care what you've done with him. I only care what I want to do with you. Kahlan, I want to hold you in my arms until my dying breath."

Richard closed his eyes, taking in the feel of their warm breath coming together. "I can't lose you, Kahlan. I wouldn't survive it." Moving his fingers through her hair, he pulled back to look at her, knowing that she would see the truth in his eyes. "I don't care what's happened here."

"You should care." she whispered, "Richard, you don't know what I've done."

"I don't care. I know that it wasn't you." he smiled, "At first, I didn't know for sure, but then you said something that I knew you would never say."

"What?"

"You said that it was a curse. Being The Mother Confessor." She looked down instantly, ashamed. "You can't really think that, Kahlan-"

"I don't." she replied softly, looking up slowly to him. "Not all the time."

Confused, Richard leaned back, away from her. "What- Why?"

"Because of you." She reached up, brushing the hair from her face as she stared at him. "I never hated what I was until... Until I fell in love with you."

He stared blankly at her, upset with himself for making her hate herself. "Kahlan,"

Shaking her head, she continued. "I never thought about it before. Then it was almost all I could think about. I would have done almost anything to be normal and not be afraid of hurting you."

"But you don't have to be afraid."

"No, but you should be."

"I've never been afraid of you. Not even after Denna told me what would happen to me if we were together. I was upset, but only because I felt so frustrated that I couldn't show you how much I loved you. You would never risk it." He smiled, "That's when I knew that you felt the same way about me and I knew that somehow, somehow we would find a way to be together. I was never afraid, Kahlan. I would have gladly given my soul to you. Your magic is a part of you, it's what brought you to me. It's not a curse. It's anything but a curse."

"We should get out of here. Zedd and Cara will come looking for us." He stood up and looked around the room. "We should find you something to wear."

She didn't move as he walked around the room looking for some kind of clothing. "There's nothing in here. I've already looked. He didn't want me dressed."

Richard turned around, facing her. "You can wear this again." he said, pulling off his vest and lifting his blue shirt.

"I don't think I should. It's cold out, you're should wear it."

"I'll be fine. You need something until Zedd can make you something to wear."

Standing herself up, Kahlan wrapped the blanket tighter around her as she walked past him to the door. "He has what's left of my dress somewhere in this place."

He rushed after her, expecting her to be down the hall, but she wasn't. She sat beside the open door, head leaned back against the wall as tears fell down her cheeks. Coming to a sudden stop, Richard pressed his back against the wall and slid down beside her, handing her his shirt as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly, pulling his shirt close to her. "I wish I hadn't hurt you."

"Me too." He couldn't imagine how terrible she felt, but her was certain that nothing he said would make her feel any better. He wished that she would forgive herself. Turning his head, he watched her for a moment, thinking about what to do. Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him.

She leaned into him, taking in his warmth as her body shook from more than the cool air. Letting go of the blanket, she reached for his knees, pulling herself closer to him. "You don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to."

"I still don't understand why."

"I know, but I don't know what I can say to help you. I can only tell you that I'm still here and I'm not going to leave you. Not ever."

"You're going to change your mind."

"No I'm not. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, holding you, making love to you-"

"How can you want to make love to me after I've been with another?"

"Because I love you and because I saw the look in your eyes when he was-"

Pulling out of his embrace, she looked up to him. "That's because I-"

"You didn't want to be with him."

Nodding, she pulled his shirt over her head, abandoning the blanket. "No, I didn't. Richard," she paused, not sure if she wanted to continue. "The elixir, it's still- I can still feel it within me."

"What- Are you- Is it-"

"I'm not sure. I can feel it though." she looked at him, her eyes pleading with him. "I don't want to hurt you any more."

Richard pulled her to him, holding her tightly in his arms, trying to comfort her. "You wont. You're fighting it, you won't hurt me."

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, pressing her head to his chest. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"I know." he whispered, resting his chin on her head. "I'm going to fix this."

"Maybe I shouldn't have killed him."

"If you didn't, I would have. I don't care if he had any information, I would have killed him for what he's done to you."

"Nicci. We have to find Nicci, she- He did the same thing to her."

"I don't care about Nicci. I only care about you."

Pulling away from him, she met his eyes, "He trusted her. She wasn't confined anywhere. She would know everything."

"I don't think he would tell her anything. You, Kahlan, he would have told you. He thought you were his, he would have trusted you more than Nicci."

"He didn't want me for conversation." she whispered softly, looking down to her legs. Crossing them before her, she ran her fingers over the scratches, bite marks and bruises. "He didn't talk very much."

Sadness flooded through him as he watched her remember what she had gone through. "I'm sorry, Kahlan."

She looked up, almost startled by his words. "Why? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly."

"It's not your fault. You know that. This - it just happens."

"It shouldn't have. I should have-"

"What?" She asked as she stood up, turning her back to him. "You should have what? I would rather this have happened to me than anything happen to you."

Jumping to his feet, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "That's how I feel! Kahlan, I would rather die than have anything happen to you!"

A small smile crossed her lips at his words, she remembered what he had said to her before. "You've said that before."

"I still mean it."

"You always will."

Richard stepped back, releasing her shoulders. "I will. Kahlan, I know that you don't understand, but I can't explain and I'm so frustrated that I can't- That you don't - That you can't see how much I love you."

"I can see how you can love me, the woman, but I can't see how you can love the Confessor."

"Because it's what makes you - It's a part of who you are and I love you."

Slowly, she reached out to him, lightly touching his hand. "I-"

"I could ask you the same thing. I could ask you how you could possibly love me. I'm a woodsguide! You're The Mother Confessor! You have to be insane to love someone below your worth!" Nodding, she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and then she stepped back. He immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did. It's alright. After everything that I did to you-"

"No! Kahlan, listen to me, I'm sorry. We should go. Let me get you somewhere safe."

"I am safe. I should get your sword."

He reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop. "Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I can't be mad at you. Not after everything you've done for me."

"Kahlan," he whispered her name as he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Surprising him, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I know, but you don't need to be."

"He's dead." Richard said, keeping Kahlan close to his side. "She - He's dead."

"Can you help me?" she whispered looking at Zedd, hoping that he knew some way to remove the elixir. "Please."

"I don't know what to do. I've never seen it before."

Cara stared at her, hands on her agiels, afraid that she would snap and turn on them within an instant. "Are you sure he's dead?"

"Yes." Kahlan answered quickly, hoping that she wouldn't ask again, but knowing the Mord'Sith, she would not be so lucky.

"Where is he?"

Stepping towards her, Kahlan crossed her arms. "In the last bedroom on the left, but you'll have to walk over the dead guards by the door." Her eyes watering as she remembered what had happened in that room. "He's dead."

"How did you kill him?"

"I ran him through with the sword."

"Several times." Richard said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back from the Mord'Sith.

Seeming impressed, Cara smiled. "Good."

"Zedd, are you sure that you don't know how to fix me?" All eyes were on her as she stepped closer to the wizard, begging him to help her. "I don't want to hurt anyone." The struggle within her was growing stronger within her and she was terrified that she would hurt them again.

"There is only one thing I can think of and it may not even help you."

"Please Zedd, you have to try." she begged, pushing away from Richard and grabbing hold of the wizard's robes. "Please."

"Alright, but it may be painful."

"Nothing can be more painful that what I've done to you all."


	7. Chapter 7

Digging her fingers into the dirt, her body jerked upward as she released a cry of pain. Pulling back the knife, Richard moved away to allow his grandfather access to the fresh wounds. Staring down at her, he watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, holding back the full strength of her scream.

The remedy Zedd used looked like mud and dry sand and the way he pushed it into the open cuts, Richard knew it had to be painful.

"It's going to get worse. It has to be absorbed into the blood." Zedd said softly, pulling Richard away from her. "You can't help her right now."

"I'm not leaving her."

"I'm not asking you to." he replied moving to the other side of the Confessor. "This is going to take time and then, it may not work."

"It has to work. It'll work. She'll be- She'll be Kahlan again." He could feel their eyes on him as he continued to stare at her, his heart breaking with each cry the left her lips. "It will work."

Her cries continued through the night, pushing past the cloth Cara pressed into her mouth. "She's going to draw attention."

"We should take her back to the Inn."

"We can't take her back! Not after what happened to her there!"

"She should be comfortable." He was surprised by the Mord'Sith's words. "At least inside, we can drown out some of the sound. You don't have to leave her bedside."

"I don't want to move her and make her pain worse."

Nodding, Zedd laid his hand gently on his shoulder. "It can't get much worse for her. She'll be fine."

He hesitated for a moment, looking at Kahlan as she continued to claw at the dirt beneath her. "Alright." he whispered, moving to her. Kneeling down, he pushed his fingers into her hair. "We're going to move you." A cry of pain was all she was able to release in response to him.

Her body felt like it was being burned from the inside out. As she was carefully lifted into his arms, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, needing something to help keep her mind from the pain. He could feel her panting against his neck, trying to keep from screaming out in pain.

Entering the Inn, Richard scanned the area, being sure that none of the bodies laying on the floor around them were still alive. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pressed her head into his neck, taking part of her arm into her mouth.

"Here we go." he whispered, pulling her arms from his neck and laying her onto a small bed. "I'm not going to leave you." He kneeled down beside, resting his arms on the side of the bed, his chin pressing into them as he watched her.

He spent the next four days at her side, grasping her hand throughout it all, holding her down against the bed as her body jerked upwards in pain. There had been more than a few times when Cara would walk by and see him crying at her bedside, running his fingers through his hair as he paced or kicked at anything he could. He laid her daggers down on the floor beside the bed, knowing that the woman he loved had never wanted to be far from them.

"What is it?" he whispered, his forehead pressed against his arms. "You've wanted to tell me something since we brought her here. What is it?"

"Richard," Zedd started stepping through the doorway, slowly walking towards him. "It's not my place to tell you."

"She can't tell me, so you're going to have to." he snapped, looking up at his grandfather. "This isn't going to work is it?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem likely."

"Why?"

"She's carrying a child."

His heart leapt and sank at the same time at those words. "What? How- How long has she-?"

"I can't say. That was not what I was looking for." he could see the sadness and joy in his eyes. "We have to wait for her to tell us."

"She's not going to tell us. If she was, she would have already."

"Not if she didn't know. Richard, the elixir changed her, made her see things, made her feel things. She-"

"She knew." Richard said grasping hold of her hand. "She knew." Taking in a deep breath, he looked over to his grandfather as he knelt down beside him. "How will the- Is the child being effected by the elixir too?"

"I don't know."

They sat there in silence, the only noise coming from the Confessor and her now softening cries of pain. After a few hours, Zedd stood, leaving Richard once again alone with Kahlan.

"I knew." she whispered softly. She didn't have to open her eyes to know he was looking at her and she knew the one thing that would still be on his mind. "I knew that I was with child."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Squeezing her eyes tighter, she tried to stop the tears. "Because I didn't want it to be his." he could barely hear her words.

Leaning forward, he pulled the strands of hair sticking to the sweat on her forehead. "When did you-"

"I realized just after I left you."

"Did he know?"

"No." she whispered, turning her head towards him and at last opening her eyes. "He never gave me much time to talk."

A small smile crossed his lips, surprising her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." she lied, looking up to the ceiling for a moment before closing her eyes in pain.

"Kahlan please, don't-."

Opening her eyes, she let the tears loose, freeing herself. "I don't want it."

He jumped up, away from her side at her words, knowing what she meant. "Don't say that. It's your child! It could be our child!" he hadn't meant to shout at her, but he couldn't stand the thought of losing - of her killing the child- their child. When she didn't reply he turned back to her, seeing the terror in her eyes. "I don't care if it is hi-"

"I care!" she half shouted. "I don't want a constant reminder of what I've done. I don't want it and I will not-"

Grabbing her, he sat her up, not caring about the cry of pain she released. "Don't you say that. Don't you ever say that! This child, is part of you and I will not lose part of you. We're going to raise her together." The darkness in her eyes spread, covering the little bits of blue he loved so much.

She shook her head, immediately dismissing the idea. "No. I will not have this child." Pushing him away, moved to the side of the bed, falling down onto the floor as she attempted to run to the door. "I can't!" she shouted as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her back into the bed as she tried to pull from his grasp.

He didn't realize what she had done until the sound of ripping fabric and she stopped struggling against him. "No!" he shouted, reaching around her and grasping her hands.

She released the dagger, allowing him to pull it from her stomach. He moved carefully, lifting her and laying her back onto the bed. Tears filling his eyes as he ran his fingers over the exposed flesh around the blade. She stared up at him, watching as he tried to stop the bleeding without removing the dagger.

"I won't bare his child." she whispered, closing her eyes. "I wont."

Moving carefully, he pulled the blade from her body, dropping it carelessly onto the floor before he ripped his shirt from her body. Pressing against the wound, he tried to stop the bleeding. "I know you didn't mean that." he whispered, "You would never do this. You're just confused." He felt the tears running down his cheek as he pressed harder against the open wound. "Zedd!" he shouted as her body began to shake. "Zedd!"

"What's wrong?" he asked as he entered the room. Seeing her, he rushed to her immediately pushing Richard out of the way. "What happened?"

"She- She just stabbed herself." His grandfather turned to him, shocked by his words. "She said she didn't want to have the child." his voice turned into a whisper as his grandfather rushed to him. "How can she not want her own child."

"She knew? How can she know it's not yours?"

"She doesn't. She just doesn't want to take the chance." His voice broke as he spoke, hiding none of his fears from him. "She didn't mean it- She doesn't want to lose this child. Kahlan would never-"

"I know. I'll do what I can."

Richard watched as Zedd closed the wound, stopping the bleeding. Instantly, he released a sigh of relief at the small hope that everything would be better when she awoke. Stepping closer, he grabbed her hand, not wanting to be far away from her, the feel of her skin was a small comfort to his braking heart. "Don't you dare do this to me. I can't lose you. I can't lose you and our child."

"How can you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Our child." Her voice was soft, her eyes still closed as she waited for his answer.

He smiled, moving to sit on the side of the bed. "Because it is our child."

"You don't know that. I can't have it if it's his-"

"We'll never know if it is, but I don't care. It could be anyones and I would love it the same. It's a part of you. You."

Kahlan opened her eyes and looked at him. "I wish it to be yours."

His smiled widened, "Then it is. That's settles it. It's our child." His heart leapt at the small smile that crept upon her lips, grateful to see a piece of her again. "There you are." he whispered, cupping her cheek.

"Richard-"

Shaking his head, he leaned down closer to her, their noses almost touching. "Don't. Please don't say it. I can't bare to hear you talk like that."

"But-"

"No. Kahlan, listen to me. You said that you wanted it to be mine. I want it to be mine. It's ours. That's the end of it. You are not going to kill our child."

"What if it's a boy?"

Her question had caught him off guard, not once since he learned of the child had he even considered the possibility of it being a boy. "That doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does. If it's a boy, it cannot be allowed to live."

He moved back from her, running his fingers through his hair as he thought. "We can't kill our child Kahlan."

Tears filled up within her eyes at the pain she saw in his. "Male Confessors are not allowed to live."

"We're not going to kill our child." he stated adamantly. "It's out of the question."

"If it's a boy, it's his. He must not live."

His head jerked around, looking at her with a look of pity. "I will not kill our child. I do not care if it is a boy. With our luck it may be, but we will love it no less than if it was a girl. We will run away and hide if we must, but we will not kill him. This isn't you talking, Kahlan. I know you. I know that you believe that our son would not-"

"He may not be yours!" she shouted through tears. "Our child, our son would be better than that, but the son of that monster would be no more than an evil tyrant! He would destroy us all!"

He stared at her, speechless. What could he possibly say to her? No matter what he said, she would never be convinced that it was his or that it should live. Not until she was Kahlan again. His Kahlan.

"I'm not talking about it any longer. I can't do this. Not now, not with you- Not with you like this."

He sat at her side, for the next three days, only speaking to her when she would cry out in pain as the elixir was pushed from her body through the open cuts along her body, staining the sheets with her blood.

She could feel him laying beside her, sleeping on top of the blankets that covered her still naked opening her eyes, she turned onto her side, facing him. She focused on his breathing, the steady breaths between his light snoring, telling her that he was asleep. It was comforting. Opening her eyes, she looked at him.

His right arm held up his head as a pillow, his face was filled with worry, his lips, in a tight frown as he shifted his body on the bed. Pushing the covers from her body, Kahlan looked down at her stomach. Gently, she ran her fingers over it, feeling the slightly open wounds that carried the antidote through her blood. Continuing her hand's journey, she felt the wound she had caused. With tears in her eyes she let out a silent cry, her breath releasing a light sound of pain as she tilted her head back, pushing it into the pillow beneath her. How could she have done such a thing?

Looking back to him, she waited to see if he had awoken, when he didn't move, she sat up, being careful not to wake him. She continued to run her fingers over her new scar. Thoughts and images flooded her mind at the feel of the newly closed skin. She could hear his voice, hear him begging her not to do it, that he would love the child. Their child.

A small smile crossed her lips as she looked over to him. Moving slowly, she gently pulled herself closer to him, pressing herself against him as she pulled at the blankets, trying to remove the only thing keeping her flesh from his. Richard didn't move as she pulled the blankets over them, resting her head against his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

He opened his eyes, but he didn't move. Staring at the ceiling, he waited for her to move, but she didn't. After a few moments, he realized that she had fallen asleep. Carefully, he moved his arm from behind his head and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer. The feel of her skin against his set him on fire. Moving his hand, he rested it gently on her waist, using his fingers to check one of her wounds.

Closing his eyes, Richard ran his fingers over her skin, losing himself for a moment in the comfort it brought him. The warm liquid that touched his fingers brought him back, making him open his eyes. Seeing the blood on his fingers, he grabbed her arm and gently pushed her away from him, onto her back. Ripping a piece of the blanket, he pressed it against her, stopping the blood from flowing.

Staring at her face, he felt himself smile at the subtle smile on her lips. "How long are you going to pretend that you're asleep?"

"As long as it takes for me to think of an apology." she replied without opening her eyes, afraid of meeting his.

Pulling his hand from the piece of blanket, he pushed her hair from her forehead. "You don't need one."

"You're right. I need much more than that." Opening her eyes, she looked at him as she fought back tears. "I am sorry Richard."

"I know." His eyes left hers and fell to the new scar she had given herself. "Spirits Kahlan, you scared me." his fingers moved over the skin, his eyes closing for a moment in pain.

She didn't move. Her heart pounding beneath her chest as she stared at him, unable to blink away her tears. "I'm so sorry." She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she was afraid he wouldn't want her to. When he looked at her, the pain she saw in his eyes was too much to stop her. Forgetting the blanket, she pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pleasantly surprised that he pulled her closer. "I am so sorry."

Slowly, Kahlan's hands moved over his back, drawing him closer to him, feeling his body relax into hers, his head coming to rest on her shoulder as he released a soft sigh. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you." Running his fingers in her hair, Richard breathed in deeply, needing her sent to survive. "I can't lose you."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could say more, but I can't find the words."

"You don't need them. I don't need them. Kahlan," he pulled back, cupping her face in his hands, staring in her bright and damp blue eyes. "I - I'm just so relieved to have you back- I couldn't have - I can't ever lose you."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheek as she grabbed his. "I'm so sorry." Pulling him towards her, she pressed her forehead against his, sharing his breath as she wished that she could say something more. "I wish I could say something else. Something that means more."

"Everything you say means more." he whispered, closing his eyes. "Your words are everything."

She couldn't hold back, with no hesitation, Kahlan pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. Pushing forward, he laid her back against the bed, pressing his body against hers as her tongue pushed through his lips. Running her hands over his back, she held him against her as his hands moved over her chest. Arching her back towards him, she grabbed his head as his lips moved over her jaw to her neck.

When his hands reached her stomach, she pushed him from her, almost pushing him from the bed as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her, covering the new scar on her stomach, ashamed. He knew instantly what had happened, but he said nothing. Instead, he moved back to her, slowly, giving her time to protest. Sitting beside her, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her.

"It's alright." he whispered, resting his chin on her head.

"I didn't mean it."

"I know. You would never-"

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly. "I didn't want to- Our child- She is not his." She waited for his response, but he said nothing. "She is not his."

"How can you be sure?"

Pulling away from him, she wiped her eyes. "Because of the- whatever it was that he did to me. There was no chance for him to- It would not allow him to- She is not his."

"I wouldn't care if she was."

"Please don't say that."

Richard moved, turning himself to face her. "Kahlan, it's the truth. I think that you know that. I will love her no matter what. You don't have to say that she is mine because you want me to-"

"I'm not saying it so you will stay- so that you will love her. I am saying it because you deserve the truth. I felt it before he- before he ever touched me."

"I know." he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment.

"That's why would wouldn't let me-"

"No. Spirits no. Kahlan, I didn't- I knew that it was mine because I wanted her to be. She would be mine because she came from you and you are more than part of me."

She stared at him, her mind racing with thoughts. How did she end up with a man like him? Someone who loved her so much, he would look past what she had done and claim the child as his own without knowing for sure if it was. "She is yours." She had to say it, had to make sure that he knew that the child, growing within her, was without a doubt his.

"Kahlan," her name flowed from his lips, free and smooth, like he had never spoken anything else. "are you alright?"

A small smile crossed her lips as she nodded, "I'm fine. I think. I don't have any strange urges if that's what you mean." her smile widened, "But I could go crazy at any moment."

His laugh echoed throughout the room, making her smile spread as wide as possible. "Lay back, let me see."

Her smile turned, almost fading. "Please, I don't want you to look at it again."

"Kahlan-"

Releasing a soft sigh, she laid back, clutching the blanket over her. "Don't hate me."

Slowly, he moved over her, resting a knee on either side of her. "I could never hate you." Grabbing the blanket, he moved pulled it towards him, his eyes locked on hers until her stomach was exposed. Gently, he ran his fingers over the scar, only for a moment before he turned his attention to the open cut on her side. "I'm sorry about that." he said softly, pressing his hand over it. "It was the only way for Zedd to-"

"It's alright. I know. I remember some of that."

"Some?"

"You didn't want to move me. Didn't want me back in here."

Nodding he laid the blanket back over her, helping him to breathe. "I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm glad you changed your mind. This is more comfortable than the ground."

Smiling widely, he laid down beside her. "I don't think you would have noticed. You were-"

"Screaming out in pain?" she asked nudging him with her elbow. "Yes, I do remember that. You never left me." Tilting her head, she looked at him, smiling.

"I'll never leave you." He leaned closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers for a moment before she pressed her lips against his.

"Richard," she whispered softly as she pulled back a little bit. "what about Nicci?"

"She's dead."

Surprised, she propped herself onto her elbow and looked down at him. "What?"

"Cara found her body. After- When she came to make sure Darken Rahl was dead. He killed her."

"Why? She was willing to do anything for him. He would have used her."

"Maybe she fought the elixir and-"

Kahlan shook her head at his words, "No. It wouldn't be possible."

"You did."

Looking at him, she smiled. "I fought because of you. Nicci didn't have you. She didn't have anyone. It was you that saved me. I pushed through the elixir because of you."

"Are you two going to get out of bed or is she going to try to kill one of us again?"

The Mord'Sith's voice pulled them apart, giving them a chance to breathe. They hadn't heard her open the door. "I'm sorry, Cara." Kahlan said lifting herself onto her elbows as Richard grabbed the blanket keeping it from falling from her chest. "I didn't want to-"

"So you're you again? I'll tell the wizard, you two will be in here for a while."

Holding back a laugh, Kahlan smiled. "I sure hope so."

Richard snorted a laugh as he laid his head back on the bed, closing his eyes. "We'll let you know when we're ready to leave. I think Kahlan's going to need a few hours to get her strength back."

"She's going to need a few days if you two don't stay away from eachother." she mocked before backing out of the room. "You should know that if her magic is released, she'll be unconscious for a few hours." smiling widely, she pulled the door shut, not giving them a chance to say anything.

"I don't think she's joking." she whispered, looking back to Richard, who smiled widely.

Reaching under the blanket, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to him colliding their lips. "She doesn't know how." Laying her head down on his chest, she pulled herself against him and closed her eyes as he ran circles over her back with his fingers.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Richard."

"I know. It doesn't matter anymore. We're going to start a family. Our family." She didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling. "We're going to start a family, Kahlan. We're going to have a child." It didn't go unnoticed that he said child and not daughter, but she said nothing, knowing that they would raise the child even if it were a boy.

"I'm scared." she said honestly, lifting herself up onto an elbow to look at him.

"You're going to be a great mother." He reached up, running his hand over her shoulder. "She'll love you."

She smiled widely, "Not as much as she loves you."

"That's true." he smiled, "But she'll still love you." Laughing, he pulled her down against him, hugging her.

"You're going to be the father every Confessor wished she had."

"One who will spoil her?"

"No. A father who loves her on his own. Without being told to." he felt her smile against his chest as she spoke. "She won't be your obligation."

Smiling widely himself, he took in a deep breath. "No. She'll be my life- Our life." Feeling tears against his chest, he looked at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, lifting herself off of him, eyes wet with tears. "I'm fine. I just never thought this would happen. It's- Thank you. Thank you for loving me after knowing what I am- even after what I've done."

Before he could say anything, she pressed her lips against his, laying her body down on his as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her impossibly closer. Gracefully, she moved, laying a knee on each side of his waist, her chest pressed firmly against his as he sits forward. Pulling her legs, he helps her wrap them around him while she moved closer to him. Entangling his fingers in her hair, he held her head to his as he pulled the blanket from them.

She couldn't get enough of him, the feel of his hands moving slowly over her back drove her insane. Leaning back, Kahlan pulled him onto her, reaching between them and grabbing the strings of his pants. For a moment, she was afraid he was going to stop her, afraid that he would realize this wasn't what he wanted, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled back, allowing her to push his pants from his waist before he kicked them off and onto the floor.

Quickly, she moved back, giving them more room to stretch out onto the bed. Pushing the blankets to the side, she smiled up at him as he lowered himself back to her, gently cupping the side of her face as he leaned down to kiss her.

Not long after her magic was released, Kahlan felt her body drain of energy. Using everything she had left, she wrapped herself in his arms and rested her head on his chest, listening to the fast and steady beats of his heart, comforting her as she closed her eyes. She knew he would be there when she woke up.

END


End file.
